What if?
by dreamerth3
Summary: Como seria o futuro, se Sasuke acabasse por voltar para Konoha depois da batalha com Naruto? O que mudaria na vida de todos? Que acontecimentos se dariam? [Vários Parings]
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **Gostaria de avisar, a todos os que lerem esta Fiction, que esta foi feita com a grande, e quando digo grande é mesmo **Grande**, ajuda de uma amiga minha, que é a **Rei Owan**. Se não fosse ela a Fiction nunca seria tão maravilhosa, sim porque eu acho que está muito boa. Também quero salientar que lhe dedico esta Fiction, porque lhe prometi que o faria, então esta Fiction é dedicada a ela **o.ob**. Contem talvez um pouco de **Slash**, embora não seja nada de exagerado e um casal, que eu nunca na minha vida pensei vir a escrever, mas que acabei por juntá-los… (mas também já me castiguei por isso… **u.u**) depois vocês vão ver isso. Ah, só mais uma coisa, eu utilizei alguns pedaços de letras de músicas no meio de toda a história, o que não significa que isto seja uma SongFic, porque não é. E provavelmente não serão capítulos assim muito grandes porque enfim… Bom…como habitual já falei muito (**¬¬**)… Espero que gostem!

_**What If…?**_

_**Sumário:** O que mudaria se Sasuke voltasse com Naruto para Konoha, no momento em que o loiro o fora buscar?_

O cenário naquele vale era horrível. Paredes e rochas destruídas por ataques violentos e fortes. O rio estava fortemente agitado e fora de controlo, fazendo crescer enormes ondas e provocando alguns remoinhos dentro do mar. O dia estava para acabar e o céu azul claro começava a mostrar cores mais escuras e profundas. A chuva não parava de cair, fazendo ainda mais horrível a imagem daquele lugar.

Naruto encarava Sasuke a metros de distância. Já faziam muitas horas desde que eles tinham iniciado um confronto que não sabiam como ia acabar. Sasuke estava disposto a ir embora, entregar-se à aprendizagem de Orochimaru e Naruto disposto a impedi-lo do fazer. O rosto do loiro, era triste, e o de Sasuke da mesma forma. Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria ir embora para ganhar poder, não queria deixar o seu melhor amigo.

"Eu já disse que não vou voltar para a Vila, não gastes o teu tempo para me impedir. Porque é que insistes?" – disse Sasuke gritando com Naruto.

"Porque eu…" – Naruto sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida – "Eu não vou desistir de ti!" – gritou o mais alto que a sua voz permitiu. Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

"Porquê? PORQUÊ?" – a confusão estava a tomar conta do moreno encarou os olhos tristes de Naruto – "Porque fazes tanto por mim se eu sempre te tratei mal, seu idiota?"

_Porque eu amo-te… _pensou Naruto, mas não teve coragem de dize-lo. "Porque tu Sasuke, és como um irmão para mim…"

"Tu…eu já te disse… tu és uma peça importante na minha vida…és o meu melhor amigo, mas não podes tentar acabar com a minha vontade de vingança, foi por isso que eu vivi…não me obrigues a machucar-te...por favor…" – disse Sasuke com certa magoa na voz.

"Não me importo com isso…eu até posso ajudar-te a matar o teu irmão…mas por favor…não vás para longe de mim…" – disse Naruto sem se conseguir conter, as palavras tinham simplesmente saltado dos seus lábios, ficou ansioso à espera da resposta do moreno.

"Falas como se o meu irmão fosse um inimigo vulgar, Itachi não é brincadeira Naruto. Eu tenho que acabar com ele, para ele não te tocar…volta para a vila por favor, a Sakura precisa de ti." – Disse as últimas palavras num sussurro, que Naruto ouviu.

"Ele quer-me matar, porque ele quer…" – Naruto pensou em falar-lhe da Kyuubi mas sentiu vergonha e acabou por não dizer. – "Não quero saber se ele vem ter comigo para me matar, eu vou-te levar para Konoha…e de quem a Sakura precisa é de ti…" – falou tristemente ao pensar que provavelmente Sasuke também precisasse da menina.

"Ela não sabe o que quer…ela precisa de entender que nem tudo na vida é como nós queremos. Eu escolhi esta vida porque eu amava a minha família! Naruto eu tenho que matar o Itachi para impedi-lo de por as mãos em ti…" – disse ao ver os olhos magoados de Naruto, doía-lhe o peito ao vê-los tão sem vida e acabados.

Naruto devagar começou a aproximar-se de Sasuke. "Mas não o vais matar se fores um brinquedo nas mãos do Orochimaru, será que não entendes isso? Ele só quer o teu corpo para ter a imortalidade dele…só quer ter posse do teu Sharingan…não vás…por favor…" – disse o loiro estendendo uma das mãos para Sasuke.

Não conseguia compreender aquele sentimento que tão forte se mostrava no seu coração. Ao ver a mão de Naruto estendida para si, pensou em recusar agarra-la, livrar-se do loiro e fugir para Orochimaru…mas algo nele o impediu de fazer isso e os seus olhos começaram a derramar lágrimas que ele não conseguiu controlar.

"Naruto…ajuda-me…" – pediu Sasuke a chorar, enquanto agarrava não só a mão de Naruto como a cintura deste, virou o seu rosto para a barriga do loiro e apertou-o começando a chorar.

Novamente um sentimento estranho no coração de Naruto o fez arregalar os olhos. Não era toda a vez que tinha o grande Uchiha Sasuke a chorar nos seus braços, aquele era um momento horrível para o moreno e de certo que ele tinha a cabeça completamente virada de cabeça para baixo. Apertou-o contra si e ajoelhou-se ficando junto dele.

"Calma…vai ficar tudo bem…eu prometo…" – disse tentando reconfortar Sasuke e acalmando-se a si próprio também.

"Eu deveria ir-me embora…vingar a minha família…mas há sentimentos tão fortes que me impedem de ir…porquê? Porque será que a tua vontade me impede tanto?"

"Porque eu sou teu amigo…sei o que é melhor para ti…não tinhas que ficar, mas eu sei que tu queres ficar, então tenho que te impedir de fazeres o maior erro da tua vida. Tu sabes que eu tenho razão…" – disse Naruto acalmando-o.

O selo no seu pescoço estava-lhe a dar dores horríveis. Tinha gasto muita energia quando andava a fugir de Naruto e a luta entre eles tinha-o desgastado imenso…sentia-se cansado, mas confortável nos braços de Naruto. – "Só amigo…?" – perguntou fraco.

Ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta. O seu coração bateu mais depressa durante algum tempo. Deixou novamente que o seu coração falasse, como minutos antes.

"Não…tu para mim és…a pessoa mais importante da minha vida."

"Tu para mim és…" – Sasuke não terminou de falar, acabando por desmaiar sobre o corpo de Naruto.

"Sasuke?" – Naruto ficou desesperado, Sasuke tinha que ir de imediato para os cuidados médicos. _Tenho que o levar daqui… _pensou enquanto pegava no corpo de Sasuke e começava a fazer o caminho de volta para Konoha.

-----

Aos poucos começou a recuperar os sentidos e a abrir os olhos. Deparou-se com um lugar que lhe era bem familiar, olhou para um dos lados e viu uma jarra com flores dentro desta, olhou para o outro lado e deparou-se com Naruto a dormir numa cama ao lado da sua. Estava mais precisamente no hospital…

Naruto dormia profundamente. Provavelmente também estava esgotado e cansado da batalha e de ter transportado o corpo de Sasuke até à vila. Sakura ficou feliz e agradeceu a Naruto pela promessa cumprida, informando-o que iria visita-lo quando este acordasse. Feliz e satisfeito, deixou-se ficar ao lado de Sasuke até acabar por adormecer.

Sentia ainda dores no corpo, mas estas não foram suficientes para o impedir de se levantar e caminhar até à cama onde o loiro dormia como um anjo. Ficou a admira-lo a dormir. _Porque é que só tu és capaz de me mudar desta forma…? _Agarrou a mão magoada de Naruto.

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe na mão e acordou nesse instante, abrindo os olhos devagar. Deparou-se com Sasuke e levantou-se rapidamente.

"Sasuke?" perguntou ainda sonolento "O que estás a fazer fora da cama? Tens que descansar."

Sasuke largou a mão de Naruto rapidamente e fingiu um ar sério. Não estava à espera que o loiro acordasse tão depressa.

"Já estou bem…quero ir embora deste hospital…isto não combina nada comigo…" – disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo por ter sido apanhado á agarrar a mão de Naruto.

Naruto negou o pedido de Sasuke e sentou-o na cama ao seu lado. "Nem penses, precisas de descansar…" – só depois de ter sentado o moreno é que se lembrou de que horas antes tinha-se declarado um pouco e ficou vermelho. Sasuke sentiu-se corar bastante também, mas não saio dali e aproximou-se um pouco mais de Naruto. Sentiu como se o seu estômago estivesse a dar voltas e voltas sem parar, então era aquilo que chamavam estar apaixonado?

"Obrigado Naruto…" – disse dando-lhe um abraço sem avisar. Naruto ficou um pouco admirado e pensativo, aquilo era apenas um abraço de amigos, não podia viajar mais do que uma amizade, embora isso o entristecesse um pouco.

"Não tens que agradecer…voltaria a fazer o mesmo se fosse preciso…" – disse o loiro retribuindo o abraço.

"Tu disseste que me ias ajudar certo?"

"Em tudo…porquê?"

"Então ajuda-me a descobrir o que é um beijo apaixonado…" – disse aproximando-se mais de Naruto que parecia um pouco surpreso.

Naruto pensou que não estaria a ouvir bem, ainda pensou em perguntar se Sasuke estava bem, ou se não tinha febre, mas ao sentir os braços do moreno na sua cintura e o rosto dele bem ao lado do seu, deixou-se levar pela vontade de o beijar. Sentiu-se derreter em cima da cama, enquanto o outro se sobrepunha sobre ele. Aproximaram os lábios, ainda a tremerem pois era a primeira vez que ambos davam um beijo verdadeiro e apaixonado. Logo Naruto agarrou o pescoço de Sasuke e o puxou mais para perto de si, dando permissão ao moreno para explorar mais do que ele pedia, Sasuke avançou e sentiu que não era o único que desejara aquele beijo. Um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e paixão, Sasuke sabia que bem por baixo de si estava o Naruto que um dia odiara…mas que agora tinha começado a amar.

Só se separaram quando sentiram que o ar já não passava para os pulmões de ambos. Ficaram um pouco constrangidos, mas felizes. Naruto desviou o olhar para os lençóis e corou. Sasuke corou, talvez um pouco menos, mas o suficiente para sentir-se quente. No entanto a sua vergonha ainda lhe permitiu despertar mais felicidade em Naruto.

"Eu amo-te…" – disse num sussurro. Naruto imediatamente olhou para Sasuke, sério, talvez admirado pelo choque. Nunca pensou em ouvir algo assim da boca do moreno. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas que não podia evitar e que só mostravam a alegria do momento. Tanto tempo que ele desejou ouvir algo assim…e da pessoa que lho acabara de dizer.

"Calma Naruto…se choras eu também começo a chorar…" – disse Sasuke enquanto limpava as lágrimas de Naruto, que sorriu. – "Anda, vamos embora daqui…"

"A Avó Tsunade mata-nos…precisas de descansar. Vamos passar a noite aqui, e depois amanha vamos embora, sim?"

"Não…odeio hospitais, e eu quero dormir agarrado a ti, imagina a cara da Sakura ou da Tsunade ao ver-nos a dormir agarrados. Então a Sakura matava-te…" – disse para ver se convencia o loiro que fez uma cara assustada ao imaginar Sakura correr atrás dele para lhe bater.

"Erm…ainda sou novo para morrer…" – disse rindo-se. – "E vamos para onde? Alguma ideia?"

"Não sei…leva-me para onde quiseres…desde que estejas lá comigo…" – disse o moreno.

"Ok, então vamos." – Naruto puxou a mão de Sasuke e saíram ambos pela janela, como se fossem intrusos.

Naruto levou Sasuke para o bosque onde a equipa 7 tinha feito o primeiro teste com Kakashi. Via-se perfeitamente o céu e as estrelas daquele lugar. Estava uma brisa fresca nessa noite, fazendo com que os dois jovens se aninhassem nos braços um do outro. Olhavam o céu calmamente, tinham as mãos dadas e ambos com sorrisos no rosto. Sasuke sentia-se feliz e bem no seu interior agradecia a deus por Naruto existir e lhe trazer tamanha felicidade. Naruto apenas se deixava levar pela paixão que sentia por Sasuke, agora que estavam finalmente juntos, não se podiam separar.

"Lembras-te Sasuke, foi aqui que me ofereceste o almoço, quando eu fiquei agarrado ao tronco…que engraçado…" – Sasuke riu-se ao lembrar-se.

"Pensei que fosses mais inteligente para apanhares aquele guizo. Parecias ter uma boa estratégia mas estragaste tudo com as pressas e a falta de pensamento." – Disse ainda a rir-se. – "Agora lembrei-me…como é que vamos contar à Sakura que eu e tu estamos juntos agora?"

"Não sei…" – disse o loiro pensativo. – "Mas é melhor que ela saiba pela nossa boca do que pela boca dos outros. Não seria agradável esconder isso dela." – Disse com um ar inocente. – "E eu sou inteligente, só não apanhei aquilo porque não queria reprovar nenhum de vocês."

"Deixa-te de palhaçadas…" – disse o moreno sorrindo. – "Estou mesmo a imaginar a Sakura atrás de ti para te bater, sim porque em mim, acho que ela não me deve bater."

"Isso! Lembra-me constantemente da minha tortura." – Disse Naruto um pouco assustado. – "Mas convêm mesmo dizer-lhe, porque somos amigos dela..."

"Amanhã a gente diz-lhe…sim, porque o Kakashi já sabe…" – disse o moreno dando um suspiro.

"Já sabe como? Contaste-lhe Sasuke? Como se eu não vi nada, e foi ainda agora…?" – perguntou Naruto confuso.

"Ele sabe porque é um pervertido que não deixa duas pessoas namorarem à vontade, né Kakashi?" – Sasuke olhou para o cimo de uma árvore perto deles e o professor desceu desta deixando Naruto completamente admirado.

"Ainda quero saber como é que sabias que o Sensei estava aqui…" – disse ele olhando para Sasuke, depois virou-se para Kakashi – "E o Sensei, como é que sabia que a gente estava aqui?"

"Foi coincidência, eu estava aqui porque não tinha sono, depois vocês dois chegaram, mas eu já me ia embora…" – disse o professor com uma voz calma.

"E eu vi-o porque utilizei o Sharingan, para prevenção…não fosse estar para ai nenhum maluco ou assim…" – disse Sasuke. Naruto sorriu e depois olhou para Kakashi um pouco envergonhado.

"Bem, eu acho que estou aqui a mais, por isso vou embora. Fico feliz por vocês dois, não sabia que ia ser tão cedo mas ainda bem. E tu Sasuke, também estou contente por teres voltado." – Disse o professor enquanto se retirava dali.

Após Kakashi ter ido embora, Sasuke e Naruto deitaram-se na grama verde a olhar o céu novamente, conversavam sobre eles e os seus sentimentos e sobre tudo à volta deles. Para Naruto o mundo começava a tornar-se algo melhor do que ele estava acostumado a ver ou a sentir, estava finalmente feliz por ter encontrado alguém que realmente o amava como ele amava esse alguém. Acabaram por adormecer ali, ambos juntos e bem agarrados.

Quando Naruto acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu os braços de Sasuke a agarra-lo com força. O sol ainda não tinha nascido por completo mas o sono já lhe tinha fugido. Deixou-se ficar a observar o moreno dormir, era tão calmo e sossegado, sempre com um rosto sério, mesmo quando dormia. Mas que o deixava bonito na mesma. Naruto sorriu e continuou a olha-lo…

Corria desesperado, ouvira os berros de Naruto e vira sangue por todo o lado, estava a entrar em pânico. Itachi estava lá, tinha levado Naruto e estava prestes a mata-lo como tinha feito com todo o seu clã. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Naruto!" – Sasuke acordou de repente, estava assustado, tremia por todo o lado e deveria ter a febre bem alta, para piorar, o selo no seu pescoço não amenizava a dor.

Ao ver que Sasuke não estava bem, Naruto começou a preocupar-se. O moreno ardia em febre e suava por todo o lado. O selo no pescoço dele pulsava fortemente e Sasuke gritava de dor. "Porra, não devia ter-lhe dado ouvidos para sair do hospital." – Disse enquanto pegava em Sasuke e o levava a correr para o hospital. Agradeceu a deus por ninguém ter dado pela falta deles e rapidamente chamou uma enfermeira para ver o que se passava com Sasuke. Deixou-se ficar sentado ao lado da cama a ver a mulher a passar-lhe vários panos frios pelo rosto e pelo pescoço a fim de baixar a febre.

_Irmãozinho burro, não adianta fugires. Eu vou apanha-los e estou bem perto de conseguir isso. Não te esqueças que eu posso tudo…_ – "Naruto…ele voltou! Ahhhhhh, esta maldita dor." – Disse Sasuke levantando-se da cama num rápido impulso e agarrando-se ao pescoço a gritar de dor.

"Quem? Quem é que voltou?" – perguntou Naruto preocupado, não com quem seria mas sim com o estado de saúde do moreno que parecia horrivelmente mal.

"Itachi…aquele idiota utilizou um Genjutsu no meu sonho." – Sasuke agarrou-se novamente ao pescoço, algumas das manchas já começavam a dilatar-se. – "Ele disse que nos ia apanhar…"

"Calma Sasuke, foi só um sonho. Tu estás a arder em febre, precisas de te acalmar. O Ero-sennin prometeu-me que o teu irmão não vinha tão cedo." – Disse Naruto passando as mãos pelos cabelos encharcados de Sasuke. – "Tens de te acalmar ou então isso vai espalhar-se pelo corpo…" Naruto nem queria imaginar o que terrível, isso poderia ser.

"Ele vem Naruto!" – gritou Sasuke desesperado. – "Acredita em mim, por favor." – o rosto de Sasuke começou a preencher-se de manchas pretas.

"Pronto, eu acredito, mas tem calma, se não a febre não baixa e o selo dilata-se mais. Agora por favor, Sasuke fica calmo…" – o desespero era tanto que não lhe faltou vontade de dar um murro para fazer o moreno dormir.

"Eu não consigo controlar este selo…está a doer-me imenso…estou sem forças para controlar alguma coisa… eu acho que não vou aguentar…" – disse Sasuke desmaiando, a sua respiração estava realmente péssima.

Nesse momento Tsunade entrou no quarto e rapidamente pegou em Sasuke, levando-o daquele quarto. Pediu a Naruto que mantivesse a calma e que fosse descansar. _Como é que eu posso descansar com o Sasuke naquele estado?_ Pensou ao ver Tsunade andar rapidamente para uma sala de cirurgia. "O que vai fazer com ele?" perguntou ansioso. Tsunade não lhe respondeu.

_**I would die if you left me**_

_**Drowning in sorrow**_

_**Baby don't kill me tonight**_

_**And so I wrote you these words down**_

_**For you to remember**_

_**For you to remember why**_

**_I Love You_**

"Sasuke…" – murmurou Naruto enquanto caminhava até à porta onde Tsunade minutos antes tinha entrado com Sasuke. Colocou a mão na forte porta e começou a empurra-la devagar. Não entrou pois foi agarrado por Kakashi, que apareceu por trás dele…

**Continua… **

* * *

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capitulo. Ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas...xD Acho que não tenho muitas coisas a dizer aqui porque já disse quase tudo no começo...então quem gostar e estiver interessado em continuar...força ai! Beijos

**Nina-chan (Th3Dreamer)**


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

"Sasuke…" – murmurou Naruto enquanto caminhava até à porta onde Tsunade minutos antes tinha entrado com Sasuke. Colocou a mão na forte porta e começou a empurra-la devagar. Não entrou pois foi agarrado por Kakashi, que apareceu por trás dele… _

* * *

"Calma Naruto…a Tsunade-sama sabe o que faz…ela vai cuidar dele…" – disse o professor ainda a agarrar-lhe o pulso.

"Não me interessa, eu quero ver o que ela lhe está a fazer, não aguento mais esperar…" – disse Naruto voltando a colocar a mão na porta. Kakashi puxou-o novamente, agora continuando a andar até aos bancos que haviam por perto.

"Se entrares agora as coisas podem correr mal, o Sasuke precisa da Sub protecção ao selo do Orochimaru, se interromperes e tudo correr mal? Ele pode morrer ou ser consumido pelo idiota do Orochimaru, é isso que queres?"

"Não! Claro que não." – Disse Naruto agora mais calmo. – "Mas ele está lá dentro…a precisar de mim…sozinho…"

"Vamos esperar…vais ver que em breve a Tsunade-sama vai chegar aqui com boas noticias… mas diz-me porque é que ele ficou assim?" – perguntou Kakashi agora curioso.

"Ele disse que o Itachi tinha interferido nos seus sonhos com um Genjutsu…que ele estava para vir e que nos ia apanhar…"

"Então se ele disse isso é porque é verdade. O Itachi soube que o Sasuke não foi ter com o Orochimaru, então agora provavelmente vai querer apanha-lo, e a ti também…"

"Eu sei que ele está para chegar, mas se o Sasuke lhe dá na cabeça e vai atrás dele? As coisas podem acabar mesmo mal…" – disse Naruto não querendo imaginar o que aconteceria.

"Ele não te vai deixar…eu tenho a certeza que ele não se vai embora sem ti. E se ele lutar, vai ser para te proteger também…" – disse o professor com um tom de voz baixo.

"Mas mesmo assim eu tenho medo…"

Sakura apareceu com um ramo de flores na mão, sem saber o porque de estarem todos ali com rostos desanimados e caras preocupadas. Começou a pensar se alguma coisa de grave teria acontecido.

"Olá Naruto, Oi Kakashi-sensei…porque essas caras? O que se passou?" – perguntou ela sentando-se entre Kakashi e Naruto.

"Foi apenas um contra tempo…" – disse Kakashi, visto que Naruto não abrira a boca para falar. Ele gostava muito de Sakura, mas não conseguia falar-lhe de nada. – "O selo do Sasuke começou a pulsar e a alastrar-se, mas a Tsunade-sama já está a tratar de tudo…"

Sakura ficou preocupada e olhou para Naruto que continuava a olhar fixamente para a porta. "Será que vai correr tudo bem?" – perguntou mesmo sabendo que ninguém lhe podia responder no momento. Kakashi aproveitou para lhe contar que Itachi também estava a caminho e que todos tinham que se manter atentos a qualquer coisa estranha, mesmo que fosse mínima. Sakura acentiu e ficou ao lado de Naruto a dar-lhe apoio. Não sabia o que a levara a fazer aquilo, mas sabia que Sasuke era tão importante para ela como para Naruto.

A luz vermelha da porta da sala de cirurgia, apagou-se, acendendo-se de seguida uma outra verde o que fez acalmar os corações dos três que esperavam ansiosamente do outro lado. Tsunade apareceu com um sorriso no rosto e bastante suada. Naruto encarou-a como se lhe perguntasse como estava Sasuke e se já o poderia ver.

"Ele está mais calmo agora, mas convêm ir um de cada vez, e não devem ficar lá dentro muito tempo. Mas não se preocupem, ele vai passar para um quarto normal depois de descansar um pouco." – Explicou a Hokage. – "Naruto, ele pediu para que fosses lá vê-lo…" – disse ela olhando o loiro com um mínimo sorriso.

"Sim, eu vou agora mesmo…" – disse Naruto entrando rapidamente pela porta de onde Tsunade saíra. Esta despediu-se de Kakashi e de Sakura e voltou para o escritório, precisava de descansar.

Sakura deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, aliviada e triste. Sasuke nem se tinha lembrado dela e isso foi algo mais para o seu coração magoado e pisado. Kakashi ajoelhou-se ao pé da sua aluna e tentou reconforta-la, impedindo que ela deixasse cair lágrima alguma. Esta olhou admirada para o Sensei e acabou por sorrir. Havia coisas que ela tinha começado a perceber…

Na sala de cirurgia, Sasuke mantinha-se deitado na cama. Agora estava com um aspecto melhor e ao ver entrar Naruto sorriu feliz. O loiro foi cuidadoso ao dar-lhe um abraço com medo do magoar, dando-lhe também um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Sentes-te melhor?" – perguntou Naruto agarrando a mão de Sasuke.

"Sim, já estou bem…a Tsunade-sama disse que eu talvez amanha já possa sair…" – disse o moreno com o seu ar sério de sempre.

"Fico feliz. Assustaste-me mesmo…não voltes a fazer uma coisa destas…" – pediu Naruto com um olhar entre o sério e o contente.

"Eu já tenho controlo sobre este selo idiota, agora já não me vou descontrolar mais, prometo." – Disse sorrindo. – "O Kakashi e a Sakura? Eles estão por ai?"

"Sim, estão lá fora à espera. Eu vou agora sair para dar lugar à Sakura, ela está muito preocupada também…" – disse Naruto dando um beijo na testa de Sasuke e dirigindo-se à porta da sala. Sasuke acentiu e piscou o olho a Naruto antes deste sair.

Após algum tempo Sakura entrou e ficou calma a conversar com Sasuke, não queria aborrece-lo nem chateá-lo com coisas de menor importância do que a saúde dele. Ele sentiu-se um pouco culpado por ver o sofrimento dela nos seus olhos verdes, nunca se tinha sentido com remorsos por tratar mal Sakura, mas naquele momento sentiu um pouco de pena dela, tinha que falar com Naruto para lhe contar a verdade, ou então ela ia ficar mesmo chateada com eles.

Sakura e Naruto saíram do hospital, caminhando cada um para sua casa. Já estava a ficar de noite e estavam os dois exaustos de tanta confusão no hospital. Despediram-se com um abraço e Naruto correu feliz até finalmente entrar em casa. Precisava descansar do dia horrível que tivera.

-----

Já tinha sido mudado para um quarto normal. E após comer alguma coisa, a enfermeira de serviço desligou-lhe as luzes do quarto para faze-lo descansar. No entanto ele não estava disposto a ficar ali a noite toda deitado. Odiava hospitais e estar sozinho, então agora que tinha Naruto mais na sua vida do que ele alguma vez pensara.

_**You feel what I feel, hear what I hear**_

_**Even through the darkest night**_

_**You'll sleep when I sleep**_

_**There's a reason to believe in faith cause**_

_**Heaven sent me you**_

Aproveitou que as suas roupas estavam bem ao seu lado e vestiu-se cautelosamente, não podia fazer barulho nem tão pouco ser notado. Abriu a janela do quarto e fugiu do hospital. A casa de Naruto foi o seu destino, ainda estava na esperança de o ver acordado para o poder abraçar e ficar agarrado a ele durante toda a noite.

Estava a ler um pedaço de pergaminho mas não a tomar-lhe atenção. Pensava mais em Sasuke e no que era para ele estar sozinho fechado num quarto sem ninguém para o acompanhar. Viu um vulto pousar na sua janela e teve que limpar bem os olhos para ver se não estava a sonhar.

"Yô!" – disse Sasuke sorrindo-lhe, enquanto se mantinha em pé na janela do quarto do loiro.

"Sasuke? O que estás a fazer aqui?" – disse enquanto recebia um beijo de Sasuke.

"Vim para o teu lado…já te disse que hospitais não combinam comigo e eu já estou bem…" – disse o moreno fitando os olhos admirados de Naruto.

"Não combinam mas tens de ficar lá, não quero que tenhas problemas outra vez. Vai, vai para o hospital… se notam que não estás lá vai ser bonito, depois eu é que levo da Avó Tsunade."

"Não quero voltar…quero ficar aqui contigo…"

"Não. Eu quero que vás para o hospital. Sasuke eu prometo que amanha de manhã estou lá para ficar ao pé de ti. Mas agora volta para o quarto do hospital." – Pediu Naruto preocupado.

"…ok, eu vou-me embora." – Disse Sasuke saindo pela janela sem sequer se despedir de Naruto. Tinha ficado um pouco desapontado com o namorado, mas estava disposto a fazer o que este lhe pedira. Odiava ter que ficar deitado num quarto de hospital, com tanto que poderia estar a fazer.

Caminhava sem pressa para o seu quarto médico, mas uma forte rajada de vento e um frio diferente do frio habitual da noite fê-lo para no caminho. Teve que piscar várias vezes os olhos para acreditar que aquela pessoa estava realmente à sua frente.

"Tu…" – disse com rancor na voz.

Naruto não sabia se aceitava o facto de Sasuke ter obedecido tão rápido ou se desconfiava pela forma que ele saíra do seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se na cama, estava realmente cansado e a adormecer. Confiava em Sasuke, não precisava de se preocupar.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" perguntou Sasuke sentindo o sangue ferver e uma raiva incontrolável a tomar conta de si.

"Eu avisei que vinha, irmãozinho parvo…" – era Itachi, bem na frente de Sasuke, com um rosto sério.

"Seu estúpido! Não vais tocar no Naruto nem com um dedo, e o que queres assim tanto dele?" – perguntou desesperado, ainda não sabia o motivo da Akatsuki andar atrás do loiro.

"O que existe dentro dele…" – disse como se não fosse nada de anormal. Mas ao ver o rosto questionado do irmão deu um sorriso de lado. – "Não me digas que não sabes o que ele tem selado dentro dele…?"

"Selado dentro dele? Itachi estás a falar do quê…? Não estou a compreender…" - Itachi sorriu, permitindo-se rir um pouco.

-----

Naruto acordou bem disposto e após um bom e quente banho, vestiu e saiu em direcção ao hospital. Tinha dito a Sasuke que o iria ver e não ia quebrar o acordo que fizera. Sentia-se com as baterias todas carregadas, Sasuke depois de Tsunade o ver ia sair do hospital e finalmente poderia ter o moreno a tempo inteiro. Ia com um pouco de pressa, estava ansioso para ver Sasuke mas parou quando ouviu Kakashi chamar o seu nome.

"O que foi? Tenho de ir ao hospital ver o Sasuke, não podemos falar depois?" – perguntou ao professor enquanto saltitava no próprio lugar.

"Foi por isso mesmo que eu te chamei, pensei que o Sasuke estava contigo…" – disse o professor com uma voz preocupada.

"Quê? Ele ontem teve na minha casa á noite, mas eu pedi-lhe para ir de novo para o hospital que hoje iria ter com ele…" – disse sem entender.

"Pois, ele não voltou. Já fui lá á casa dele mas também não o vi…não tens uma ideia de onde ele possa estar?"

"Não…não faço a mínima…" – disse começando a ficar preocupado. Estava completamente longe de saber onde Sasuke poderia estar.

"Vocês não se chatearam nem nada? Não percebo porque é que ele não aparece!"

"Nos estávamos bem, acho que ele ficou um pouco chateado comigo por eu ter-lhe dito para voltar para o hospital, mas nada mais aconteceu." – Disse Naruto novamente começando a lembrar-se um pouco da noite anterior. Não conseguia perceber.

A sua cabeça trabalhava a mil, o seu peito batia acelerado de preocupação, onde estaria Sasuke? Porque não estava no hospital? Teria ele voltado a ter a ideia de ir para Orochimaru, ou a cobra tinha-o achado? Eram tantas perguntas que o deixavam sem saber no que pensar. Ele queria acreditar que nada do que ele pensara tivesse acontecido.

"Vamos procura-lo…é o mais importante a fazer." – Disse Naruto decidido.

"Ok, mas tem cuidado Naruto, sabes que o Itachi está de volta e se ele te apanhar vai ser muito mau." – Kakashi desapareceu e Naruto começou a procurar Sasuke pela vila. Não o viu em parte alguma até se lembrar de um lugar onde ele poderia estar, depositou as suas esperanças nele…

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Estava deitado no chão a olhar o céu azul claro que fazia naquela manhã. A conversa com o irmão ontem tinha-o irritado. Não sabia se haveria de acreditar no que Itachi lhe dissera em relação a Naruto, mas e se fosse verdade? Poderia ser tudo um esquema para Itachi querer separar Naruto e Sasuke, o que tornaria mais fácil apanhar o loiro. Fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los na esperança daqueles pensamentos lhe saírem da cabeça. Sentiu passos atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente.

"Sasuke…" – disse Naruto mais aliviado e com um sorriso feliz. – "O que se passou? Estavam todos preocupados contigo lá no hospital…não voltas-te para lá porquê?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Naruto…não aconteceu nada, eu tinha-te dito que não gosto de hospitais e que odeio estar fechado num quarto. Vim para aqui dormir, tenho boas recordações deste lugar…" – disse sorrindo ao loiro. Era o mesmo lugar onde ele e Naruto tinham dormido juntos. Naruto sorriu e sentou-se frente a ele.

"Eu acho que devias ir ver se está mesmo tudo bem…mas pronto tu é que sabes, odeias hospitais mas é neles que nós recuperamos de muitas coisas más."

"Eu estou óptimo. Prefiro ficar fora de lá quando me começo a aborrecer…mas deixemos o assunto hospital de lado. Onde está o meu beijo?" – perguntou sorrindo.

Naruto sorriu mais uma vez e aproximou-se de Sasuke dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. Que depois de minutos passou a um verdadeiro beijo. Por mais tempo que tivessem juntos, nunca era tempo suficiente, eles não poderiam nunca mais ficar separados, era simplesmente impossível. Depois de passarem um pouco o tempo ali, Sasuke voltou ao hospital para confirmar se realmente tudo estava bem, mais por insistência de Naruto que se preocupava de mais. Tsunade após ralhar com ele, deu-lhe a liberdade e mandou-o embora do hospital, informando a Kakashi, que procurava por Sasuke, que o Uchiha estava de volta e bem de saúde.

Como tudo parecia bem, receberam logo uma missão para completar, Sakura apareceu e ficou contente ao ver que Sasuke já tinha melhorado e aparecido. Os rapazes estranharam um pouco o comportamento calmo de Sakura em relação a Sasuke, mas esta tinha começado a mentalizar-se que nunca poderia ter Sasuke.

"Bem, não é nada difícil a missão de hoje, por isso esperemos que não se complique. Temos que proteger um senhor feudal enquanto os ninjas que ele precisa não chegam à vila da rocha, que é onde esse feudal mora. Preparem-se porque podem haver atentados a mansão do feudal porque ele possui uma jóia muito poderosa, que está escondida no seu corpo." – Explicou Kakashi. Sakura e Sasuke ficaram muito admirados ao ouvirem que o grande senhor feudal tinha dentro de si uma jóia, já Naruto ficou melancólico ao lembrar-se que ele não tinha uma jóia no corpo e sim uma raposa.

"Preciso que vás com o Naruto buscar o mapa do caminho que temos que fazer, pode ser Sakura?" – pediu Kakashi sorrindo à menina.

"Sim…tudo bem…" – disse ela começando a caminhar ao lado de Naruto até ao escritório. Sasuke viu ali uma hipótese de conversar com Kakashi sem que mais ninguém o ouvisse.

"Kakashi…preciso perguntar-te uma coisa." – Disse Sasuke um pouco envergonhado. – "Mas tens de ser sincero comigo tá?"

"No que puder eu ajudo, mas o que foi?"

"O Itachi ontem veio ter comigo quando eu fazia o caminho para o hospital. Veio-me com uma conversa estranha que ao mesmo tempo que faz sentido, não faz…ele disse-me que eu investigasse o Naruto, se quisesse saber o motivo da Akatsuki tanto o querer. Que motivo é esse?" – perguntou imaginado a resposta.

"Hum…desculpa não devo ser eu a contar-te isso. Mas acho que tu já o sabes né? Queres apenas ter a certeza? Pergunta ao Naruto…acho melhor falares com ele do que com outro alguém, pois era mais sincero da tua parte e assim não lhe escondias nada…" – disse Kakashi aconselhando Sasuke que parecia confuso.

"Como perguntar isso ao Naruto? Não é fácil…e ele também não deve saber o porque deles o quererem."

"Ele sabe muito bem…mas fala com ele durante a missão. Quando estiverem de vigia, eu trato de ficar com a Sakura, se isso te dá mais segurança. Mas Sasuke, não deixes que o teu irmão te estrague a vida mais uma vez…" – Sasuke acentiu com a cabeça e sorriu sem graça.

Sakura e Naruto chegaram algum tempo depois com o mapa do local e rapidamente iniciaram o caminho até à vila da rocha. Foi um caminho silencioso, onde cada um pensava para o seu lado e onde tema de conversa não existia. Quando se apresentaram ao senhor feudal como os seus protectores, separaram-se em duplas e cada um foi para um lugar estratégico. Sasuke começou a sentir-se nervoso ao pensar que iria ter que falar com Naruto sobre assuntos delicados.

"Estás muito calado hoje…passa-se alguma coisa contigo Sasuke?" – perguntou Naruto olhando calmamente para o namorado. Sasuke parou de caminhar e olhou-o, com um olhar entre o sereno e sério, era tão complicado…

"Hum, está tudo bem…mas eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa…" – disse olhando o chão. Naruto parou também e ficou à espera da pergunta de Sasuke.

"O que?"

"Bem…o facto de todos na vila te odiarem desde pequeno…e te excluírem…é porque tens selado em ti…a Kyuubi?" – perguntou tentando não parecer frio. Não queria que o loiro entendesse as coisas da forma errada, ele apenas queria saber da boca do namorado o porque dele guardar uma enorme tristeza em si.

Tinha ficado pálido com a pergunta, o brilho dos seus olhos apagou-se ao lembrar-se do que sofrera. Como é que Sasuke sabia aquilo? Não conseguiu responder e ficou a olhar Sasuke, fazendo força para não se desmanchar ali. Os seus olhos brilharam, mas não de felicidade, leves lágrimas escorriam sem permissão pelo seu rosto. O coração de Sasuke parou de bater por momentos ao ver o loiro daquela maneira. Como esperado era verdade, mas isso não o fez mudar os seus sentimentos em relação a Naruto. Aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o com força.

"Calma, eu não me importo com isso. És o meu Naruto, o meu Uzumaki Naruto e não nenhuma Kyuubi demónio. Eu perguntei porque precisava saber se era realmente esse o motivo da Akatsuki andar atrás de ti…mas isso não me importa, és meu na mesma." – Disse enquanto o abraçava. Naruto mesmo ao ouvir aquelas palavras ficou triste, Sasuke poderia estar a fingir e depois deixa-lo com uma desculpa qualquer. Já tinha sofrido tanto por esse assunto…

"Mas ela…está dentro de mim…eu sou dela e ela é minha…" – disse o loiro ainda incerto.

"E o que é que isso tem? Tu mandas nela, e tu és forte mesmo sem ela…ela pode estar dentro do teu corpo, mas não está dentro do teu coração…já disse que não me importo. O Itachi disse-me isso na esperança que eu te deixasse e ficasse chateado contigo, mas eu não te vou deixar nunca! Percebes?" – disse puxando o rosto do loiro e olhando-o com os seus olhos mais profundos. Naruto abraçou Sasuke, precisava de carinho…

_**So if you need me, I will be near**_

_**Another thousand miles, I will be there**_

_**I will hear you, I will see through**_

_**Even through the darkness I'll be true**_

Do outro lado, Sakura e Kakashi corriam apressados, um ninja inimigo tinha tentado invadir a casa do Senhor feudal. Foi Sakura que o viu, informando rapidamente Kakashi que começou a procura-lo. Os guardas internos tinham-se preparado caso alguma coisa acontecesse, mas tudo parecia calmo lá dentro. Pelo que Kakashi dissera, era apenas um inimigo, pois não via mais ninguém escondido ou com indícios de atacar a mansão.

"Ele foi naquela direcção…" – disse Sakura apontando para um pequeno lago que se avistava frente a eles. Correram até conseguir encurralar o ninja inimigo. Não parecia ser muito forte, por isso Kakashi pensou numa maneira de terminar rapidamente com ele. O que ele não estava à espera era que o outro ninja utilizasse um Bunshin, fazendo aparecer um outro idêntico a ele, que num rápido movimento agarrou Sakura.

"E agora? Atreves-te a tocar-me?" – perguntou o ninja com um sorriso no rosto. Sakura não se assustou pois tinha Kakashi por perto, ficou atenta ao que o professor faria, para poder ajuda-lo caso fosse necessário.

Kakashi deu um sorriso por baixo da sua mascara e desapareceu rapidamente, reaparecendo atrás do Ninja verdadeiro espetando-lhe com a sua Kunai nas costas, Sakura conseguiu sair dos braços do Bunshin que ao vê-la fugir lhe atirou uma Shuriken, mesmo antes do pedaço de metal tocar em Sakura, raspou no braço de Kakashi que se pôs na frente, impedindo de magoar a sua aluna, noutro movimento rápido acabou com o Bunshin que se desfez.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – Sakura correu até ao professor que se tinha sentado no chão agarrado ao braço. – "Está tudo bem consigo?" – perguntou sentando-se por cima do professor e retirando da sua mala ligaduras para estacar de imediato o sangue que escorria.

"Erm…não era preciso Sakura…isto depois passa…" – disse ele meio admirado, não estava à espera de uma reacção daquelas.

"Claro que era preciso, se não cuidar disto vai infectar…" – disse enquanto passava uma pomada e começava a enrolar uma pequena ligadura. – "Pronto, está feito." – Disse sorrindo ao professor que corou. Ela não tinha percebido porquê, até olhar bem para a maneira como estava sentada em cima de Kakashi. Fora tão preocupada cura-lo que nem se apercebeu de como se atirara. Um pouco atrapalhada e vermelha, saio de cima das pernas deste e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei… finalmente que os encontramos." – Disse Naruto que aparecia com Sasuke atrás deles.

"Apareceu um inimigo, tivemos que acabar com ele." – Explicou Sakura colocando novamente a mala nas costas.

"Óptimo, então vamos indo…vieram avisar-nos que os ninjas já tinham chegado para proteger o Senhor Feudal…a nossa missão acaba aqui." – Disse Sasuke, apressado como sempre.

"Ok, vamos então." – Disse Kakashi avançando para a frente dos alunos.

"O que aconteceu com o seu braço Kakashi-sensei?" – perguntou Naruto vendo a ligadura com algum sangue. Sakura corou e desviou o olhar para ninguém ver a sua cara. Sasuke olhou para ela e depois para Kakashi, que se riu sem graça.

"Nada de especial, foi um pequeno descuido da minha parte, vamos…."

"Ok."

Partiram os três novamente para a vila e após entregarem o relatório da missão, Kakashi deixou os seus alunos para ir descansar. Caminhavam os três sossegados e silenciosos, Sakura notou que havia alguma coisa estranha com Sasuke e Naruto e começou a pensar no que poderia ser. Passavam por um bosque, que ficava no caminho de casa da jovem Haruno até finalmente Sasuke falar.

"Sakura, eu e o Naruto precisamos de falar contigo." – Disse o moreno um pouco envergonhado. Tinha combinado com Naruto que contariam a verdade a Sakura assim que chegassem de missão e já se tinham preparado para lha dizer. Sakura parou no caminho e ficou a olha-los. Estavam realmente bem estranhos.

"O que se passa?" – perguntou um pouco ansiosa.

"Tu és homofóbica?" – perguntou-lhe o moreno rapidamente. Sakura ficou admirada com aquela pergunta e Naruto afastou-se um pouco... só por precaução. Ela pensou durante um pouco e depois com uma cara confusa respondeu.

"Não…mas porquê?" – perguntou ainda mais confusa, ou talvez nem tanto.

"Bem, é que tu e as tuas amigas sempre disputaram o meu amor e nunca me perguntaram qual era a minha preferência sexual." – Não era muito fácil dizer aquilo mas tinha que continuar. – "E se eu te disser que gosto de pessoas do mesmo sexo que eu?"

Sakura não se admirou o quanto pensava. Ela já estava mais ou menos preparada para algo do género vindo de Sasuke e de Naruto. Ultimamente eles andavam estranhos, simpáticos um com o outro e sempre juntos. Não havia mais aquela rivalidade que habitualmente existira entre os dois. Nunca pensou era que fosse verdade.

"Se disseres, eu acredito…" – disse ela calma, mas bem no fundo desiludida. Sempre sonhara em casar e ter filhos com Sasuke, e ao ouvir aquilo aquele sonho tinha sido completamente anulado. Sakura olhou para Naruto que se encolheu atrás de Sasuke. Olhou-o normalmente, como se tivesse apenas a observar a pessoa que tinha conquistado o coração do rapaz que ela jurara um dia amar para sempre. – "O que foi Naruto?"

"Erm…nada…" – disse ele tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Mas depois fez uma cara séria e aproximou-se de Sakura. – "Desculpa Sakura-chan, eu não tive a intenção de me apaixonar…mas tu sabes como estas coisas são…acontecem simplesmente, sem avisar…"

"Claro que sei…sei muito bem, acredita. Mas acho que se é assim, não tens que me pedir desculpas porque simplesmente aconteceu, e vou ser sincera com vocês, eu pensei que ia reagir de outra forma, mas acho que eu já estava mesmo à espera que isto acontecesse um dia. Se é assim que as coisas são, então espero que sejam felizes." – Disse a rapariga com um sorriso sincero, Naruto ainda pensou que aquilo era tudo da boca para fora, mas Sakura parecia determinada no que dizia. – "Eu estou a falar a verdade…não olhem para mim como se eu fosse um monstro!"

"Então isso significa que não vais ficar triste nem deixar de nos falar?" – perguntou inocentemente.

"Claro que não idiota…porra, vocês tem um pensamento em relação a mim que até dá medo…eu não tenho nada contra namoro entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, e acima de tudo vocês são meus amigos e acima de qualquer coisa os amigos. Se o amor vem sem avisar então não podemos impedi-lo de acontecer…" – Naruto sorriu e saltou para cima de Sakura dando-lhe um abraço. No entanto Sasuke não parecia assim tão entusiasmado. Ele ficara feliz por Sakura ter aceite bem a "novidade" mas ficou desconfiado por tê-la aceite tão bem, tão calma…era como se ela já tivesse à espera. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido com ela para esta mudar tão rápido a maneira de pensar. Não era que ele se importasse dela o ter começado a esquecer, mas ele também tinha curiosidade em saber porquê…

"Bem meninos, eu vou para casa tomar um banho e descansar…esta missão matou-me." – Disse ela abraçando os dois e correndo para casa. Sasuke sorriu.

"Que bom, ela não ficou mal! Pensei que ela fosse correr atrás de mim e espancar-me ou matar-me…" – comentou Naruto enquanto se agarrava ao braço de Sasuke.

"Ainda bem que tudo correu bem, agora já não temos que ter problemas nenhuns…" – disse Sasuke beijando Naruto delicadamente.

O seu ombro latejou e ele sentiu uma dor horrível no pescoço. Ficou calmo e colocou a mão neste para tentar reduzir a dor. Naruto ficou preocupado e começou a procurar por sintomas ou algo que o indicasse que seria outro ataque como da última vez.

"Está tudo bem? Sasuke?"

"Calma, é só uma dor, mas eu consigo controlar…mas não é o mesmo tipo de dor quando eu encontrei o Itachi no Genjutsu…acho que precisamos de ir até à Tsunade, sinto que algo horrível está para acontecer." – Disse o moreno retirando a mão e começando a andar para o hospital acompanhado de Naruto.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Sorry, eu disse que ia ser rápida, mas também não sou a super mulher. Mesmo assim acho que ainda estou no prazo. Bem, agora que já postei, vou estudar! Beijos e um OBRIGADO muito grande a quem comentou a Fiction, espero que tenham estado a gostar...ainda há muitas coisas para mostrar...ehehe :D 


	4. Chapter 4

-----

Ia pensativa. Eles realmente faziam um lindo casal. E se ela gostava mesmo deles, não os iria separar nunca, pois isso era a sua forma de lhes mostrar que realmente gostava deles, como seus únicos e verdadeiros amigos. Sasuke sempre fora esquisito e por mais que ele mostrasse que não gostava de Naruto, fora por ele que ele voltara para Konoha, não por ela e se Naruto só conseguia ser feliz com Sasuke, então não iria mesmo interferir. Ela também já não sabia mais o que sentia, o que lhe parecia ser uma obsessão estava bem perto de chegar ao fim, andava com a cabeça à roda e os sentimentos à flor da pele.

Passou pela florista da amiga e esta chamou-a carinhosamente para lhe contar algo e mostrar-lhe as novas plantas que a loja tinha recebido. Ino parecia bem animada. Talvez fossem os efeitos de ter começado a namorar com Shikamaru. Eles de facto faziam um casal tão bonito quanto Naruto e Sasuke, desde sempre que eles se completavam, desde cada briga ou cada palavra, era o destino deles ficarem juntos por mais que eles tentassem nega-lo. Até mesmo Hinata, que sempre fora tímida e envergonhada, se tinha deixado levar pelo amor do seu colega Kiba. Sakura sempre achara que ela não sabia qual dos dois gostava mais. Ainda bem que ela se tinha decidido a ficar com Kiba, pois se escolhesse Naruto, teria uma desilusão, como ela pensara ter um dia.

Após algum tempo a conversar com Ino, que lhe contara sobre um passeio que ela e Shikamaru tinham feito sozinhos, Sakura foi para casa, como tinha dito antes, estava cansada e a precisar de dormir. Entrou em casa cumprimentando a sua família e subindo de imediato para o seu quarto. Arrumou a roupa de noite e fechou-se na casa de banho para tomar o seu banho relaxante.

Depois de despachada, nem teve vontade de ir comer, deixou-se cair adormecida na cama. Estava esgotada de toda a viagem e toda a adrenalina que tinham passado. O dia seguinte teria com certeza que se encaminhar numa nova missão e precisava estar em forma.

-----

Tsunade tinha examinado Sasuke e ouvido dele que Orochimaru se estava a aproximar pois a dor não o deixava mentir. Automaticamente a Hokage reuniu os melhores Ninjas e avisou-os de um possível ataque de Orochimaru. Ela também já andava desconfiada de que ele pudesse aparecer pois ultimamente a sua vida de apostas e sorte estava-lhe a correr bem, o que não era muito normal.

"Sasuke, vamos dormir, estou cansado." – Pediu Naruto a esfregar os olhos. Tsunade tinha-os tranquilizado e agradecido por eles terem vindo ao primeiro sinal de dor.

"Sim, também estou cansado…" – disse o moreno. – "E vamos para onde? Para a minha ou para a tua casa?"

"A tua é muito longe, vamos para a minha…" – disse Naruto puxando Sasuke.

Sasuke deixou-se levar pelo namorado. Também estava cansado e a precisar de uma boa noite de sono. O selo amaldiçoado no seu pescoço dava-lhe muito trabalho em controlar e por vezes o seu Chakra acabava-se rapidamente. Ficou descansado ao perceber que Tsunade era rápida em agir. Ela de certeza que não iria descansar como eles pois já se tinha juntado a uma equipa de ninjas fortes para impedirem Orochimaru de voltar a entrar em Konoha, até o próprio Jiraiya se encontrava entre eles. Ele tinha única e exclusivamente que se preocupar com Itachi, que iria aproveitar a baixa guarda dos mais fortes para atacar Naruto. Mas Sasuke já estava à espera disso e não ia permiti-lo, tinha inclusive uma carta que ainda não tinha jogado.

A madrugada tinha tudo para ser calma, se não fossem os previsíveis ataques dos inimigos. Orochimaru ficara surpreendido por ter sido descoberto e mais uma vez impedido de destruir Konoha. Tsunade e Jiraiya esperavam-no como um cão espera o seu dono à porta de casa. Entre os vários ninjas de elite, estava também Kakashi que ainda tinha o braço com a ligadura que Sakura lhe tinha posto. Os adultos dos vários clãs também estavam presentes para lutarem contra o pessoal que provavelmente Orochimaru levava. O melhor, era o facto de Orochimaru ainda não se ter habituado ao novo corpo a que se transferira e ainda tinha certas dificuldades em movimentar-se tão rapidamente.

Novamente uma luta entre os três Sennins lendários se deu longe de Konoha. Kabuto tinha-se disponibilizado para ajudar Orochimaru, mas Kakashi impediu-o puxando-o para uma luta entre os dois. Kakashi precisava vingar-se desde a última vez em que vira o jovem ajudante de Orochimaru e agora era o momento ideal para isso. Queria acabar com tudo o mais depressa possível, não fora a toa que tinha treinado e jurado proteger os seus amigos e alunos.

Por outro lado, Sasuke e Naruto foram surpreendidos pela intrusão de Itachi. Este tinha aparecido como um intruso na noite, desafiando os dois jovens para uma luta de morte. Não iriam lutar na janela de casa de Naruto, então os três foram para um bosque longe da vila, pois Itachi também não tinha intenções em destruí-la.

Um combate que não foi fácil. Itachi era realmente um génio, mas Sasuke e Naruto tinham aprendido que todos os génios tem um ponto fraco, bastava encontra-lo e acabar com ele. O difícil foi encontrar esse ponto, pois Itachi parecia que não tinha nenhum. A principio o combate fora para ele uma brincadeira que ele se cansou rapidamente, assustou-os com um poderoso ataque contra Naruto, que conseguiu escapar e mentalizar-se de que aquilo não era um simples confronto.

Sasuke lutou bastante contra o irmão. Cada murro, cada pontapé e cada ataque levavam para além da força, a vontade de se vingar dele, vingar o seu clã e a sua família, levava também o desejo de proteger Naruto e a ele próprio. Itachi surpreendeu-se com o melhoramento do seu irmão mais novo. Ele realmente tinha ganho ódio como este o avisara anos antes, mas não estava a lutar como ele pretendia. Ele tinha arranjado outra forma de se defender e proteger-se. Forma essa que Itachi nunca chegou a ter. Naruto atacava em simultâneo com Sasuke, o que lhe dificultou ainda mais o trabalho. O pior era que Naruto aparentava saber utilizar o poder da Kyuubi, o que também não era bom para Itachi.

Foi uma luta demorada, o sol estava quase a nascer e os três ainda lutavam. No entanto já tinham conseguido fazer com que Itachi apanhasse muito, de certa forma. Sasuke queria guardar o seu último triunfo para quando o irmão estivesse de guarda baixa, e com a certeza de que não poderia fazer muito mais do que fugir. Naruto tinha utilizado muito o Chakra da Kyuubi e o seu corpo começava a sentir-se cansado, mas ele mantinha-se em pé, para ajudar Sasuke, prometera-lhe isso.

"Cresces-te bem Irmãozinho Tolo…" – disse Itachi cuspindo uma poça de sangue e sorrindo orgulhoso. Sasuke lembrou-se por instantes do tempo em que ele se dava bem com o irmão. Sempre vira nele um ídolo, uma meta a igualar ou ultrapassar, mas este tinha-o desiludido e destruído-lhe a vida. Itachi parecia calmo, talvez estivesse a pensar em algum plano de fuga, calmo de mais, Sasuke tinha que acabar com tudo no momento ou então poderia perder a oportunidade que levara a vida toda para conseguir.

"Itachi, chegou a minha vez…" – disse fazendo despertar a atenção do irmão mais velho. – "Tenho um presente para ti…Makeyou Sharingan…" – disse calmamente, sorrido vitorioso ao ver o rosto de admiração de Itachi.

Naruto estava próximo de Sasuke, pronto para intervir caso fosse necessário. Bastava um simples ataque e Itachi faria parte do Inferno. Sasuke preparou um In que imobilizou Itachi nas pernas e junto com o Chidori correu até Itachi que simplesmente fechou os olhos, fazendo daquilo uma despedida. Ouviu-se uma enorme explosão e vários gritos de dor. Sasuke assustou-se porque Naruto tinha gritado também. Desviou um pouco a atenção do irmão e viu Naruto caído no chão, com uma Kunai espetada no estômago, olhou novamente para Itachi e este estava com um sorriso no rosto. O ataque foi mais intenso e Sasuke acabou por derrubar o irmão…que morreu com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

"Naruto!" – Sasuke correu até ao corpo de Naruto e retirou-lhe a Kunai fazendo o outro cuspir sangue e este espalhar-se pela barriga e pelo peito. - "Naruto! Acorda por favor…!"

"Sa-sasuke…eu…amo.te" – disse fechando os olhos e deixando o seu corpo pesado nos braços do moreno.

"Não! Tu não me vais deixar agora, nem que eu tenha que me sacrificar." – Disse retirando a sua camisa e enrolando-a no corpo de Naruto para estacar o sangue que corria sem parar. De imediato correu com o loiro para o hospital onde foi atendido de imediato. Ficou horrorizado com o movimento do estabelecimento. Haviam enfermeiras apressadas a correr de um lado para o outro e nem sinal de Tsunade.

Shizune apareceu e levou Naruto para a sala mais próxima, a fim de o retirar do estado de perigo. Não foi apenas a vontade da jovem médica e de Sasuke que fizeram o estado de Naruto estabilizar. Ele próprio tinha lutado contra a morte, unindo-se à Kyuubi e saindo assim de perigo, ganhando apenas uns dias de inconsciência e descanso. Tsunade apareceu juntamente com Jiraiya e mais alguns ninjas magoados, depois de deixa-los num quarto a descansar, iria de urgência para onde Naruto repousava com Sasuke ao seu lado, mais do que preocupado. Tinham vencido Orochimaru, no entanto com algumas perdas, mas o bem da vila estava garantido, o problema Orochimaru já não estava mais em causa, nunca mais.

-----

Sakura acordou a meio da manhã. O sol nesse dia estava mais encarnado do que o normal e ela estranhou. Sempre ouvira das histórias de família que acontecimentos daqueles queriam dizer que algo não estava bem. Ela própria sentiu isso só ao levantar-se e vestir-se. Sentia algo no peito e um pressentimento estranho não a deixava. Enquanto comia o seu pequeno-almoço atrazado, ouviu fortes batidas na porta de casa e foi rapidamente abrir.

"Ino?" – perguntou ao ver a amiga assustada. – "O que se passa?"

"Sakura…o Shikamaru disse-me que o Naruto estava gravemente internado no hospital, parece que foi o Itachi, e alguns dos nossos sênseis também lá estão. Temos de ir para lá rapidamente, o Shikamaru está bem, mas precisa de ser visto pelos médicos."

_O Naruto…gravemente internado no hospital … alguns dos nossos sênseis também…_ – aquelas palavras na mente de Sakura foram o suficiente para ele fechar a porta rapidamente e correr com a amiga até ao hospital.

Entraram apressadas e Ino deixou-se ficar com Shikamaru enquanto Sakura procurava desesperadamente pelos seus amigos, os seus passos levaram-na até um lugar onde apenas Sasuke se encontrava de cabeça baixa e completamente esgotado.

"Sasuke-kun? Onde está o Naruto? E o Kakashi-sensei?" – perguntou ajoelhando-se frente ao amigo que a olhou com uns olhos realmente tristes.

"A Tsunade mandou-me embora porque ia cuidar do Naruto e também não me deixaram ver o Kakashi…parece que ele não está muito bem." – Disse Sasuke passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Mas o que aconteceu! O que se passou!" - Sakura estava a começar a não controlar o tom de voz e as suas emoções. Ter dois amigos importantes em risco de vida não era uma boa notícia de se receber.

"Eu senti uma dor no ombro, e isso era um sinal de que o Orochimaru estava por perto, então depois eu e o Naruto fomos avisar a Tsunade e ela ficou alerta de um possível ataque. Juntou todos os ninjas mais fortes e ficou à espera do estupor. Entretanto o Itachi também decidiu atacar, para aproveitar a confusão, mas eu e o Naruto lutamos bastante contra ele e quando eu o estava a matar ele atirou uma Kunai para o estômago do Naruto…eu trouxe-o… mas quando cheguei aqui já o Kakashi estava internado…" – explicou entre lágrimas e soluços. Sakura chorava sem parar, não aquele choro histérico, um choro calmo mas impossível de parar. Correu até á porta que levava às salas de internamento e passou a correr pela porta onde Naruto estava, viu Tsunade a limpar o rosto com uma toalha e a sorrir para Naruto, aquilo significava que ele estava bem, o que aliviou Sakura. Continuou à procura da porta de Kakashi, até que viu e entrou sem pensar duas vezes, duas enfermeiras tentaram impedi-la mas ela utilizou a força para as afastar do caminho.

Kakashi estava deitado numa cama, que ao lado tinha uma máquina de oxigénio ligada ao coração deste. O seu rosto continuava coberto pela sua mascara, o seu peito desnudo mostrava vários arranhões e uma marca feita por um Justu médico, Sakura automaticamente lembrou-se de Kabuto, só podia ter sido ele a fazer-lhe algo assim, pois não estava a ver mais nenhum subordinado do Orochimaru a saber Jutsus médicos. Aproximou-se do professor que permanecia inconsciente e longe daquele lugar. Deixou-se cair a chorar no peito dele, murmurando que ele tinha de acordar e que todos precisavam dele… _incluindo eu… _pensou sem querer.

**Continua...**

* * *

**O.O** cá está mais um capitulo! Peço desculpas a quem está a acompanhar e a ler, pela demora deste post, mas já cá esta! Ainda tem algumas coisinhas para acontecer e bem emocionantes, garanto. Espero que tenham estado a gostar.

Quero agradecer a todos os que mandam comentários, gosto de recebe-los! Obrigado... :D (dps responderei um por um o/)


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade entrou calmamente no quarto e colocou a mão ombro da sua subordinada que a olhou cheia de lágrimas nos seus olhos verdes. Esta agarrou-se às pernas de Tsunade e continuou a chorar.

"Ele vai acordar, não vai?" – perguntou incontrolavelmente.

"É claro que sim, ele só está a dormir, eu tive tempo de o curar Sakura, aquele Kabuto ao pé de mim é só um Amador…" – disse tentando confortar a menina que a olhou surpresa.

"Ele está só a dormir?.?.? Não está em coma?.?.?" – perguntou ansiosa.

"Claro que não, mas pensas que eu sou o quê? Ele está só a dormir profundamente porque eu lhe dei uns calmantes realmente fortes ou então ele ia querer sair do hospital." – Explicou a Hokage, Sakura abriu um sorriso e chorou de felicidade.

"Pensei que ele estava em coma…pensei tanta coisa estúpida…graças a deus…ainda bem que o Kakashi-sensei está bem…" – disse já com um sorriso no rosto. Tsunade sorriu também.

"Agora só falta mesmo o Naruto acordar, ele é que eu ainda não sei como está, quer dizer, saber sei, mas ele só vai acordar dependendo da vontade dele...não o conseguimos obrigar. O que achas que ele vai escolher?" – perguntou a Hokage a menina, como se procurasse achar as mesmas respostas. Sakura sorriu, para espanto de Tsunade e limpou as lágrimas.

"Eu acho que ele vai escolher viver, ele ainda tem que chegar a Hokage, e ele prometeu-nos que só morreria depois de se tornar um Hokage…"

"Sim…é isso…" – disse Tsunade sorrindo também. Sakura tinha razão, Naruto era forte o suficiente e ia acordar, tarde ou cedo…

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura apressou-se a ir até à loja de Ino comprar várias flores, queria por algumas numa jarra do quarto de Naruto e outras no quarto de Kakashi, que pelo que Shizune lhe tinha dito, já acordara. Ino ainda lhe deu outras flores para Sakura por ela também, visto que não tinha tempo para ir até ao hospital. Quando chegou ao edifico recebeu boas noticias, Naruto parecia estar a melhorar hora após hora, devido a um pequeno Jutsu que Tsunade fizera nele.

Sasuke estava sentado numa cadeira mesmo ao lado da de Naruto, não sabia se chorava, não sabia se sorria, estava completamente assustado, com medo de que Naruto não acordasse mais e que a sua vida voltasse a ser um inferno cheio de solidão. Viu Sakura entrar e colocar as flores na jarra, ela parecia animada, e um sorriso feliz estava claramente estampado no seu rosto.

"Ele logo, logo vai acordar Sasuke-kun, tenho a certeza." – Disse ela motivando-o. – "O Jutsu da Tsunade-sama é eficaz e de certeza que ele vai reagir e acordar. Temos que acreditar nele…"

"Espero que tenhas razão…eu quero muito que ele acorde e que comece ai aos saltos e a correr por todo o lado…não quero vê-lo assim…deitado longe de mim."

"Basta acreditares…ele de certeza que vai acordar."

"E o Kakashi? Já o foste ver?" – perguntou com um sorriso a Sakura, que corou sem se aperceber.

"Não, vou agora lá…vim aqui primeiro porque o quarto está primeiro…bem Sasuke-kun eu antes de me ir embora passo por aqui está bem?" – disse Sakura encaminhando-se para a porta de saída da sala.

"Sim, até logo." – Despediu-se Sasuke voltando a olhar Naruto adormecido.

Caminhou devagar, levava algumas flores na mão e uma pomada que tinha recebido de umas das enfermeiras, esta servia de remédio para colocar nas feridas da barriga de Kakashi. Bateu á porta e entrou após ouvir a voz do professor. Como era bom ouvir novamente a sua voz rouca, devido à mascara. Kakashi sorriu ao vê-la.

"Bom dia Kakashi-sensei…" – disse enquanto passava ao lado dele para por as flores na jarra.

"Bom dia Sakura, como estás?"

"Estou bem, pregou-me um grande susto sabia?" – disse fingindo um ar sério.

"Eheh, desculpa…eu não tive culpa…mas em compensação matei aquele crápula…" – disse lembrando-se do momento em que matara Kabuto com o seu Chidori.

"Tudo bem, mas não volte a faze-lo…assustou-me mesmo." – Disse com um olhar profundo, Kakashi abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e ficou a olha-la também. Após segundos a contemplar o olhar do professor, Sakura lembrou-se que tinha que por a pomada nas feridas de Kakashi.

"Hora da pomada." – Disse mostrando a bisnaga a Kakashi. – "Ordens superiores, tenho que lhe pôr esta pomada nas feridas, mas pode pôr o Sensei se quiser…"

"Podes pôr tu…dói-me os braços e depois só fazia porcaria." – Aquilo suou a desculpa da parte de Kakashi, mas Sakura não se importou e pediu para que ele se deitasse novamente para ela começar a pôr a pomada em todas as feridas. Olhou para o braço em que dias antes lhe tinha feito o curativo e reparou que este ainda lá estava, da mesma maneira, as ligaduras ensanguentadas também se viam perfeitamente.

"Como está o Naruto? Disseram-me à pouco que ele não estava muito bem."

"Ele está bem melhor do que quando entrou, a Tsunade-sama fez nele um Jutsu especial e ele está a reagir rápido. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele acorda… o Sasuke-kun está preocupadíssimo, mas está calmo e não sai de perto dele." – Explicou a menina enquanto passava as mãos delicadamente pelo peito do professor.

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

"Obrigado Sakura…" – disse Kakashi sorrindo para a menina que o olhou e sorriu também. Sentiu uma batidela a mais no seu coração ao ver o olhar e o sorriso, que mesmo por trás da mascara era nítido, de Kakashi. Ele olhava-a, não como de costume. Olhava-a com um carinho que ela gostava e que nunca antes tinha olhado.

"Oh, não precisa de agradecer Sensei…voltava a fazer o mesmo se preciso."

"Eu sei…" – disse ele.

Kakashi retirou a mascara do rosto e viu-se um grande corte na bochecha que parecia infectado. Sakura perdeu-se ao olhar o rosto do seu professor, nunca o tinha visto sem aquela coisa, e agora que o via ficou completamente sem reacção. Sempre imaginara algo bonito, o rosto dele, mas nunca tinha pensado em algo mesmo tão maravilhoso. Kakashi tinha os lábios bem definidos e simplesmente perfeitos, Sakura pensou no porque dele utilizar a mascara se ele era tão lindo. Kakashi olhou-a e ela envergonhada desviou o olhar disfarçando.

"Também tem aqui um corte feio…" – disse passando a pomada pelo corte no rosto dele. A verdade é que ela se tinha aproximado mais dele, e nem se apercebera. Ficara tão distraída a massajar-lhe o rosto, que quando cruzou o seu olhar com o do professor parou e deixou-se fita-lo. Sentiu uma onda de nervosismo correr-lhe no sangue. Os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos e já podiam sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro. Os lábios tão perto e os corações tão cheios de certeza…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – ouviu-se um berro no corredor do hospital e depois uns passos apressados até ao quarto onde Sakura e Kakashi estavam. Tinham-se assustado com o barulho, acabando por se afastarem constrangidos. Pela porta do quarto entrou Tsunade com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Sakura, o Naruto acordou finalmente!" – disse a Hokage verdadeiramente feliz. Sakura sorriu feliz e olhou para o professor que também sorria aliviado. – "O Uchiha Sasuke está radiante, diz que nem se apercebeu de que O Naruto tinha acordado e quando ouviu a voz dele é que se lembrou de que ele estava em estado inconsciente."

"E agora Tsunade-sama? Quando é que eles podem sair do hospital?" – perguntou Sakura referindo-se a Kakashi e Naruto.

"Amanhã. Pelo estado eléctrico que o Naruto acordou ele está de perfeita saúde e o Kakashi mais um dia de repouso e depois fica livre."

"Eu podia sair já hoje…" – comentou ele. Tsunade fuzilou-o com um olhar assustador.

"NÃO! Vais ficar aqui até amanhã e só sais quando o Naruto sair também." – Olhou para Sakura e esticou o dedo. – "TU, ficas, encarregue de tomar conta desse Sensei ai percebeste?"

"C-claro que sim…percebi, fique descansada Tsunade-sama, que ele não vai sair daqui enquanto eu aqui estiver." – Disse Sakura como se estivesse a responder a alguém da tropa.

"Óptimo. Bem, agora vou ao meu trabalho…descansem crianças…" – disse antes de sair do quarto e deixar novamente Sakura e Kakashi sozinhos.

-----

A felicidade dele era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Ver Naruto acordado e bem disposto era o melhor remédio para todos os seus males possíveis. Sasuke estava radiante, tinha morto o irmão, salvo Naruto… parecia que a sua vida estava a tornar-se numa casa iluminada, onde outrora nunca houvera luz alguma.

"Pensei que fosses dormir para sempre…" – confessou a Naruto.

"Tive um sonho estranho… mas foi graças a ele que eu acordei…sonhei que me tinha unido a uma força demoníaca e que as nossas duas forças juntas me tinham feito voltar a respirar…estranho né?" – perguntou inocentemente ao moreno que se ria calmamente.

"É estranho… é verdade…o Orochimaru foi morto, finalmente." – Contou com uma certa felicidade.

"Que? Sério? Por quem? Oh deus, eu nem dei por nada…" – disse super hiperactivo.

"Claro que não deste…eu também não dei por nada… enquanto nós lutávamos contra o meu irmão, a Tsunade e o Jiraiya mais o Kakashi entre outros, lutavam contra o Orochimaru, e parece que conseguiram acabar com aquela cobra…"

"Isso é muito bom de se saber…então significa que o teu selo desapareceu também, né?"

"Sim, o selo já não existe mais…ainda bem! Mas parece que a força que ele me dava continua em mim…"

"Ao menos deixou-te algo de jeito aquela cobra… a Sakura-chan e o Kakashi-sensei?"

"O Kakashi também teve um tempo inconsciente mas parece que já está tudo bem, pelo que sei a Sakura está de olho nele por ordens da Tsunade. Embora eu ache que ela realmente queira lá estar…" – disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hum? Sasuke, não percebi…" – disse o loiro completamente a toa. – "Que sorriso é esse?"

"Nada em especial, eu só acho é que a Sakura está apaixonada pelo Kakashi…" – disse o moreno como se não fosse nada de especial. Naruto ficou a olha-lo por segundos e depois desmanchou-se a rir, cheio de vontade. Sasuke só poderia estar a sonhar…

"Sasuke, acho que bateste com a cabeça…a Sakura-chan não gosta do pervertido do Kakashi…"

"Eu sou uma pessoa muito observadora, sei ver quando uma pessoa está apaixonada por outra, dependendo da pessoa, mas se não acreditas em mim, que tal fazer-mos um teste?" – desafiou o moreno.

"Tudo bem, e o que é que eu recebo se eu ganhar? Sim porque tenho que ter uma recompensa…" – disse o loiro de braços cruzados.

"Se tu ganhares escolhes o que tu quiseres…agora… se eu ganhar… hum… se eu ganhar tu tens de vir fazer uma viagem comigo…" – disse o moreno.

"Não é que se seja algo mau, mas aceito…só que é pena porque eu vou ganhar e tu depois vais ter que fazer tudo o que eu pedir… coitadinho de ti Uke-chan…" – disse Naruto fazendo um rosto de pena ao moreno.

"Uke-chan? Quem é esse?" – uma voz feminina muito familiar, ouviu-se atrás deles. Era Sakura a empurrar uma cadeira de rodas, onde Kakashi estava sentado.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Que bom vê-los…" – disse Naruto feliz.

"Decidiste finalmente acordar né seu Baka…assustaste-nos." – Disse Sakura fingindo estar zangada. Naruto apenas sorriu com a mão por trás do cabelo.

"Kakashi, por aqui…? Quem diria que eu algum dia te ia ver num hospital…" – disse Sasuke olhando para o professor.

"Pois, nem todos somos perfeitos… e eu já podia estar em casa… mas tenho ordens para ser vigiado. Só posso sair amanhã…" – disse Kakashi olhando para Sakura que abanou a cabeça confirmando o que o professor dizia.

"O que interessa é que tudo acabou bem, eu também vou sair amanha daqui…depois logo receberemos uma missão e voltamos ao antigamente. Estou desejoso de receber uma missão verdadeiramente perigosa!" – disse o loiro empolgado. Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi apenas suspiraram.

Depois de algum tempo em conversa, Sakura levou novamente Kakashi para o quarto e voltou para casa. Sasuke também fora para casa pois precisava de tomar um banho quente e descansar um pouco mais. Aquele tempo no hospital tinha-o desgasto de mais.

Entrou em casa, uma casa que anos antes era habitada por uma família de aparência feliz. Onde existia sempre uma carinhosa mãe para o receber e um pai sério para lhe dizer poucas palavras…onde existira também um irmão que ele sempre tentara igualar, tentara ser como ele, mas que depois viveu para o matar. Porque as coisas tinham de ter sido tão brutalmente arrancadas sem piedade? Porque é que o irmão que ele amava lhe levara a felicidade de criança e o deixara para encarar a solidão de uma vida sem rumo? Ele sempre se perguntara isso, mas nunca obtivera uma verdadeira resposta, por mais coisas que Itachi lhe tivesse dito para justificar os seus assassinatos, ele sabia que nenhuma delas era a verdadeira, e agora ele tinha finalmente morto o irmão e nunca mais saberia de certeza porquê.

Entrou no quarto que um dia fora de Itachi e ficou a pensar no seu passado, ainda feliz. Não se arrependia de querer ter sido como o irmão, até certo ponto, pois ele era um génio e um perfeito Ninja, tinha os seus modos carinhosos, mas que eram muito poucos os que os viam. Não se arrependera de ter morto o irmão, pois fora por isso que a vida dele tinha sido poupada, mas sentia algo bem profundo, talvez um pouco triste pois ele nunca vira Itachi como um cem por cento assassino, bem no fundo mais inalcançável do seu coração, Itachi continuava a ser o seu irmão mais velho e o seu ídolo, a sua meta a igualar ou ultrapassar. Sorriu, tinha esperança que numa outra vida, Itachi pudesse ser um alguém melhor…

De novo no seu quarto, e depois de um banho demorado, Sasuke deixou-se dormir nos lençóis quentes. Só pensava em descansar e em Naruto. O loiro dava-lhe a felicidade que lhe faltava, preenchia-lhe os buracos de solidão do seu coração e de certeza que com o passar do tempo lhe iria preencher até mesmo os lugares onde não haviam buracos.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

N/a: Postado! Desta vez mais rápido! Acho eu xP…**

Enorme agradecimento aos comentários que recebo, e espero que gostem deste capitulo. Acho que não há muito mais a dizer…

**Nina-chan **


	6. Chapter 6

-----

O sono não era de certeza o que ela tinha. Por mais que tentasse fechar os olhos e dormir, apenas se conseguia concentrar na imagem dele à sua frente. Desde quando é que aquele sentimento se tinha tornado tão inexplicavelmente forte? Bateu com as mãos na cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas era impossível. Na sua cabeça só passavam as imagens de um beijo que poderia ter-se realizado se não fosse a interrupção de um grito feliz.

_Como? Eu estive a milímetros de beijar o Kakashi-sensei…só podes estar doida… Haruno Sakura, interna-te…_ – pensou enquanto se revirava na cama, tapando a cabeça com a almofada.

-----

O quarto estava solitário. Sem Sasuke ali tudo parecia mais triste, no entanto ele compreendia o moreno, ele também precisava de descansar e de certo que era bastante. Ficou a imaginar o tempo que Sasuke ficara do seu lado enquanto este permanecia inconsciente? Sorriu feliz. Tudo parecia estar bem… Orochimaru fora derrotado, Itachi também… os piores problemas das suas vidas, tinham sido finalmente solucionados. Agora queria apenas continuar a viver a sua vida junto de Sasuke, mereciam os dois a felicidade que lhe fora roubada e que estava prestes a ser devolvida numa vida nova e sem maus inconvenientes para atrapalhar. Naruto adormeceu com os seus pensamentos em Sasuke…

Num quarto um pouco mais à frente, um outro, alguém parecia não ter sono. Olhava fixamente uma bola luminosa no meio do céu ao qual toda a gente chamava lua. Esta era muito misteriosa, assim como ele. Mas nem tudo podia continuar a ser um mistério. Ele não podia mais negar que aquela nova sensação de felicidade era apenas um mero acaso. Ele sabia que não era. Tudo tinha um sentido para acontecer, embora muitos sentidos, ele ainda não percebesse, mas haveria de haver algum fim nisso…

Lembrou-se do momento em que quase provara os lábios de Sakura. Onde é que ele tinha arranjado coragem para sequer tentar? E ela? Como é que ela se poderia ter deixado levar por aquele ambiente também? Sakura era uma rapariga esperta, não se deixava levar por qualquer pessoa, mais propriamente do sexo oposto. O único que um dia a tinha levado a fazer loucuras fora Sasuke, mas agora a relação entre o grupo parecia diferente, não uma má situação, mas estranha… Sasuke mostrava-se mais feliz e mostrava mais o que realmente era, Naruto continuava feliz e radiante e Sakura disposta a mudar…ele queria ajuda-la a mudar, mas como consegui-lo sem que as coisas acabassem mal? Não queria perder muito tempo a pensar nisso…deixava as coisas entregues ao tempo…

-----

Encontrou-se com Sasuke no caminho do hospital e caminharam juntos até este. Sasuke parecia-lhe feliz e diferente, nunca na sua vida imaginara ver o Uchiha tão animado e sorridente como nos últimos tempos, de facto Naruto estava-lhe a fazer bem. Ficou feliz pelos amigos e não guardou mágoa em sí. Sasuke também se mostrava mais simpático e atencioso, até mesmo com ela.

"Aposto que o Naruto está desejoso de sair do quarto." – Comentou Sakura enquanto caminhavam no longo corredor do hospital.

"Sim, eu se tivesse no lugar dele já tinha fugido pela janela ou algo assim. Vais ver o Kakashi?" – perguntou ele com um certo sorriso. Sakura corou de leve e sorriu.

"Vou. Mas nós vamos logo ter com vocês, podíamos ir todos almoçar fora, o que achas?" – opiniou Sakura.

"Uma óptima ideia. Eu aviso o Naruto." – Disse ele parando na porta do quarto de Naruto e vendo Sakura continuar a caminhar em frente. Entrou e fechou novamente a porta.

Sakura riu-se ao ouvir um berro de Naruto "Uke-chan!" e entrou no quarto onde estava Kakashi já vestido, como se estivesse simplesmente à espera da chegada dela.

"Bom dia Kakashi-sensei, vejo que está realmente ansioso de sair daqui…" – disse ela com as mãos na cintura. Kakashi riu-se.

"Sim, não vou mentir, quero mesmo sair daqui e comer alguma coisa…"

"Nós vamos todos comer a barraquinha do Ramen, para comemorar a vossa saída do hospital. Vinha agora mesmo informa-lo disso."

"Que bom, então podemos ir andando né?" – disse começando a caminhar até à porta.

Saíram do quarto em silêncio e foram até ao quarto de Naruto, onde os dois jovem já os esperavam. Naruto deu um berro radiante após saber que iam todos comer Ramen. Deu a sensação de que até os seus olhos tinham brilhado.

"Que bom! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" – gritou eufórico.

"Onde é que ele vai buscar tanta energia? Quem me dera ter metade do que ele tem…" – comentou Kakashi despertando uma gargalhada a Sakura, Sasuke sorriu e Naruto ficou sem perceber nada.

Saíram do hospital e encaminharam-se para o lugar onde iriam almoçar. Naruto saltitava de um lado para o outro, como o habitual e Sasuke sorria, embora se mantivesse calmo como sempre fora. Sakura mantinha-se calada e sorria quando lhe falavam de alguma coisa ou quando via Naruto a fazer algo engraçado. Kakashi também se mantinha calado, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Que Saudades deste maravilhoso Ramen!" – disse Naruto enquanto comia a sua primeira tigela. O senhor da barraquinha sorriu contente, já não via Naruto a algum tempo.

"Finalmente os nossos piores medos estão encerrados…" – disse Sakura como se desabafasse. – "O ar até parece mais puro assim…"

"Realmente… ainda bem que tudo terminou bem… no entanto ainda há mais membros da Akatsuki, não podemos ser descuidados…" – disse Kakashi, como sempre pensando em tudo.

"Eles que venham… não vão fazer nada, eu não vou permitir." – Disse Naruto. Sasuke sorriu.

"É isso mesmo, aquelas moléculas não vão fazer nada, nós vamos nos unir todos e lutar contra eles." – Disse Sakura sorrindo séria.

"Humpf…" – foi apenas o que Sasuke disse, não tinha muito a dizer, embora concordasse com o que os colegas diziam.

Depois de ficarem ainda algum tempo à conversa, Kakashi foi-se embora pois sentia-se cansado e queria aproveitar para descansar pois no dia seguinte iriam ter uma nova missão. Sakura também foi para a sua casa e Sasuke foi passear com Naruto por Konoha. Não que a vista da vila lhes interessasse, era mais pela companhia e pelo facto de estarem sozinhos.

"Uke-chan, eu hoje andei atento ao Kakashi-sensei e á Sakura-chan e não me pareceu nada que ela ande apaixonada por ele. Na verdade estava um pouco calada, mas dai a estar apaixonada? Tens certeza do que disseste?"

"Tenho. Eu já te disse que sei ver isso… mas amanha poderás ver, dependendo da missão. Mas não te esqueças, se perderes vais ter que fazer a viagem comigo…"

"Sei, mas ainda não está certo quem vai ganhar, embora sejam dois prémios tentadores. Mas ok, eu amanhã vou andar mais atento, talvez ai no fundo, tenhas alguma razão." – Disse o loiro sorrindo a Sasuke que apenas se riu.

-----

O dia amanheceu e quando Sasuke e Naruto chegaram ao local combinado com o professor, este já se encontrava lá, a conversar com Sakura, o que deixou realmente os jovens admirados pois o professor era sempre o último e tardio a chegar. Mais pontos a favor de Sasuke, que se riu para Naruto com um ar de "_eu tenho sempre razão_", mas que o loiro pareceu não entender.

"Bem, o que se passa?" – perguntou Kakashi ao ver o rosto admirado de Naruto.

"Nada… mas não é normal o Sensei chegar tão cedo…perdeu o sono?" – perguntou Naruto inocentemente.

"A…pois, foi isso…" – disse Kakashi sem saber o que responder. Mas logo arranjou maneira de mudar de assunto. – "Então, preparados para a missão?"

"Claro! Estou ansioso, o que é a missão de hoje?" - perguntou novamente o loiro.

"Cuidar de duas crianças, enquanto os pais estão fora…duas gémeas, enquanto uma é um anjo, a irmã é exactamente o contrário…pelo que sei, quem tiver que cuidar desta está bem tramado." – Disse o professor.

"Tch…eu e o Sasuke cuidamos dela sem problemas, né?" – disse o loiro olhando para o namorado com um sorriso decidido. Sasuke apenas abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo.

"Óptimo…então vamos andando que os pais delas estão á nossa espera."

Começaram a fazer o caminho até à casa onde iriam ficar a cuidar dos pequenos. Era uma mansão enorme, e muito bem vigiada. À porta desta, esperavam um casal com duas pequenas ao seu lado. De aparência, inocentes, rostos acriançados e bem simpáticos, vozes exactamente iguais e até os próprios sorrisos. Havia uma única diferença entre elas, que era o sinal que as distinguia. Uma delas tinha uma pequena mancha, mais acastanhada numa das suas bochechas, mas era quase insignificante que muitas vezes ninguém se apercebia.

"Obrigado por terem aceite o nosso pedido, é que precisamos mesmo de alguém que tome conta delas enquanto nós estamos fora. Então como a minha irmã desta vez não está disponível tive mesmo que pedir outro auxilio…" – explicou a mãe das crianças sorrindo.

"De nada, nós vamos cuidar bem delas, podem ir descansados." – Disse Kakashi, a senhora sorriu e agradeceu mais uma vez.

"Esta aqui é a Mari…" – disse apontando para a menina mais tímida e abraçada às pernas da mãe. – "E esta é a Nina…" – disse apontando para a menina que tinha a mancha no rosto, que de tímida parecia não ter nada. Só de olhar, parecia-se mais com o pai que também tinha certos traços de ser despreocupado e nada tímido. – "Digam olá meninas, estas pessoas vão cuidar de vocês enquanto nós estivermos fora…por isso é para lhe obedecerem sim?"

"Olá!" – disseram as duas em coro.

"Sim mãe, vai descansada…eu e a Mari portamo-nos bem!" – disse Nina. A senhora despediu-se das filhas e depois de explicar á equipa 7 onde se encontravam as coisas mais necessárias para se utilizarem partiu, junto com o marido.

Depois de pousarem as malas dentro de casa e se apresentarem ás crianças, estas mostraram a mansão a todos. Estava de caras quem era a mais tímida, pois quem falara todo o tempo fora Nina. Provavelmente os pais das meninas iam ficar fora dois dias e cada um tinha que saber onde iriam dormir. Haviam três quartos disponíveis, talvez existissem mais, mas Naruto insistira em ficar no mesmo quarto que Sasuke.

"Vocês os dois são estranhos, desde quando é que dois homens dormem no mesmo quarto onde só há uma cama?" – perguntou Nina arqueando a sobrancelha. Kakashi e Sakura seguraram um riso e Naruto ficou sem entender nada. Sasuke sentiu uma ponta de raiva serena.

"Desde que me apetece, não há mal nisso, ou há?"

"Desde que não durmam comigo…podem dormir onde quiserem…bem, e se fosse-mos almoçar? Tenho fome…" – disse novamente a menina.

"Nina, a mãe não deixou o almoço feito…" – disse Mari olhando para a irmã e depois para Sakura.

"Deixem, eu faço o almoço…basta só dizerem-me onde estão as coisas…" – ofereceu-se Sakura.

"Tudo bem, vamos então, Sakura-chan." – Disse Mari pegando na mão de Sakura e levando-a até à cozinha.

Nina foi para a suposta sala, que mais parecia um enorme pátio. Esta era enorme e tinha várias coisas postas na parede, como troféus e taças, talvez ganhas pelo homem da casa, mas a arrumação também estava perfeita, via-se que era uma casa estimada e de muito valor. Por isso não era de estranhar tantos guardas e vigilantes do lado de fora. Naruto ficou encantado ao ver tanta coisa.

Depois do almoço, Mari e Nina pediram a equipa 7 para as levarem a dar uma volta. Como era de se esperar, ambas as meninas tinham gostos diferentes e cada uma queria ir para o seu lado, dividindo-se assim Sasuke e Naruto com Nina e Sakura e Kakashi com Mari. Combinaram encontrar-se mais tarde na porta da enorme mansão.

"Então e diz-me lá Nina, o que é que mais gostas de fazer?" – perguntou-lhe Naruto para puxar conversa. A rapariga suspirou.

"Não gosto de fazer quase nada… quer dizer, gosto de treinar com o meu pai e de ficar no meu canto. Não tenho nada a ver com a Mari, ela gosta mais de ficar o dia todo a ajudar a minha mãe a fazer as tarefas da casa e a inventar coisas malucas…"

"Gostas de treinar? Que engraçado. E então que tipo de treino tens? Alguma coisa em especial?"

"O meu pai diz que como ainda sou nova, só me pode ensinar o básico, mas eu vou apanhado alguns Jutsus dele…"

"E ele tem razão, ainda és novinha para querer evoluir tão depressa…" – disse Naruto sorrindo à menina. Esta olhou-o sério.

"Odeio que me tratem desta forma…pensam que eu não posso nada…mas enganam-se, posso ser ainda uma miudinha mas tenho grandes capacidades e habilidades **u.u**" – disse ela. Naruto e Sasuke riram-se.

"Não passas mesmo de uma pirralha chata e anti-social. Cresce e aparece…" – disse Sasuke.

"Ai sim? Então vamos lá ver se me consegues apanhar…Sr. Ninja Horrível." – Disse a menina começando a correr rapidamente.

"Humpf…dá-me três segundos…" – disse o Uchiha começando a correr atrás dela. Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça e suspirou. Qual deles o pior?

-----

Por outro lado, as coisas com Mari aparentavam ser mais calmas. Kakashi estava sentado num banco a ler o seu livro com Sakura e a menina por perto a conversarem. Mari, curiosa por ver que o homem não retirava os olhos do livro, empoleirou-se nos ombros deste e começou a ler o que conseguia ver. Rapidamente Sakura tapou-lhe os olhos e retirou-a dali, deixando Mari sem perceber porquê.

"Mari-chan, esse livro não é para meninas pequenas." – Disse Sakura. Kakashi olhou-a rindo-se.

"Porquê? Que tipo de livro é então?" – perguntou Mari olhando para Kakashi.

"São romances, entre adultos…" – disse Kakashi tentando que a menina percebesse. Esta riu-se e deixou-se ficar ao lado de Sakura.

"O meu pai também lê esses livros, mas também não nos deixa ler, só que eu e a Nina vamos lá busca-los quando os nossos pais estão a dormir." – Disse Mari com um rosto malandro. Sakura, ficou boquiaberta e Kakashi, de olhos arregalados.

"Erm…pois… mas vocês não deviam ler esses livros…" – disse Sakura envergonhada ou admirada, não tinha a certeza. Afinal também nunca tinha lido nenhum, mas baseava-se apenas nas opiniões alheias. Depois pediria a Kakashi para dar uma olhadela.

"Eheh…" – a menina riu-se. Para quem parecia ser tímida, revelara que não era assim tão envergonhada. Não podiam criticar, afinal era culpa do pai que não sabia esconder melhor os livros…

-----

"Então Sasuke-kun? Ainda não me apanhas-te? Pensei que fosse em três segundos…" – disse Nina, que se encontrava sentada em cima de uma arvore, a olhar Sasuke, que arfava olhando-a debaixo para cima.

_Pirralha inteligente… _- pensou Sasuke. Já estava a mais de duas horas a tentar apanha-la, sem sucesso. Ela de facto escapava-se bem e parecia conseguir ler todos os movimentos que ele tentava fazer. Naruto também ficara admirado, mas não interferira na brincadeira. Ficou a observa-los o tempo todo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando finalmente tudo terminou, foi quando Nina se deixara apanhar por Sasuke. Este sabia que não fora por mérito próprio que a agarrara, mas mesmo assim ficou satisfeito de a ter nas suas mãos. Ela encarava-o séria e ele apenas sorria-lhe com gozo.

"Que foi? Que cara de parvo é essa?" – perguntou-lhe ela.

"Nada, estou só a pensar no que te devia fazer agora. Independentemente de te teres deixado apanhar, agora não consegues sair das minhas mãos." – E era verdade. Por mais força que Nina fizesse, não conseguia largar-se de Sasuke. – "Naruto, o que achas de ensinar-mos boas maneiras a esta pirralha?" – perguntou Sasuke olhando para o namorado, enquanto lhe piscava o olho. Nina ficou seriamente a pensar se os ninjas que os pais tinham contratado para tomarem conta dela, lhe iriam bater, mas ao sentir-se solta por Sasuke, deixou-se calma.

"E se voltasse-mos para casa? Estou cansado de ficar a tarde toda a olhar para duas crianças…e tenho fome…" – disse Naruto começando a andar no caminho de volta a casa. Sasuke e Nina seguiram-no quietos e calados.

Encontraram-se com Sakura, Kakashi e Mari à porta, como combinado. Estava na hora do jantar e depois da refeição iriam todos dormir. Sakura fez novamente o jantar e deixou todos satisfeitos. Ficou encarregue de deitar as meninas, mesmo sabendo que elas já não precisavam disso, no entanto descobriu algo interessante em Nina, que lhe deu um sorriso sincero e um beijo de boa noite delicado. A menina rebelde parecia mais frágil do que alguma coisa, achou-a parecida a Sasuke… O mesmo fez Mari, que ainda lhe pediu que elas pudessem tornar-se amigas, pois era raro encontrar alguém de quem as gémeas gostassem de verdade.

Sakura voltou à sala e ficou à conversa com os seus amigos. Talvez uma hora depois, foi cada um dormir, ainda teriam que descansar para o dia seguinte. Naruto e Sasuke, depois de um banho, caíram adormecidos na cama, sem antes trocarem um Boa Noite bem amoroso e querido.

Kakashi retirara o seu pijama da mala que trouxera. Como parecia ser uma noite de calor, deixou-se ficar apenas com a camisa fina vestida, deixando o casaco do pijama dobrado em cima de uma cadeira. Não tinha sono, só conseguia pensar _nela_…nunca se tinha sentido de tal forma, e no fundo tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer.

No quarto à frente, Sakura também se mantinha acordada. O sono de certo não queria nada com ela, e nem ela com ele. Preferia ficar a pensar _nele_… o estranho era que desde recentemente que pensava nele de outra forma, uma forma carinhosa, meiga e diferente. O beijo que não acontecera começava-lhe a dar saudades. Sentia uma vontade louca de beijar os lábios dele e permanecer nos seus braços um tempo ilimitado.

_Sakura estás novamente a ter sonhos e ideias malucas… _- pensou para si enquanto piscava os olhos e se levantava da cama. _Preciso de lavar o rosto, talvez estas ideias me passem…_

Caminhou devagar até à porta do quarto e abriu-a rapidamente, a casa de banho não era muito longe, bastavam alguns passos e estaria lá. O que não esperava era cruzar-se com Kakashi no momento em que fechara a porta do quarto. Ele também saíra do quarto na intenção de ir à casa de banho, e ficou admirado ao cruzar-se com ela naquele pequeno corredor. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao vê-la ali, esta estava sensivelmente deslumbrante. A camisa fina justa ao seu corpo e aqueles olhos verdes que mesmo no escuro pareciam brilhar sem parar. Ela estava a deixa-lo maluco…

* * *

**N/a:** Deve ter alguns erros até porque eu nem tive tempo de revisar isto...por isso não liguem! Tá ai...proximo capitulo é algo mais quente do que tem estado a ser até aqui! xD Beijosss

**Nina-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sei de cor…cada traço_**

**_Do teu rosto…do teu olhar._**

Não sabia se voltaria a entrar no quarto ou se continuava a olhar para Kakashi que se mantinha na sua frente a olha-la fixamente. O rosto descoberto dele, o olhar talvez perdido e aquela posse à sua frente era o suficiente para a deixar sem ar. A camisa branca que lhe fazia linear bem o peito e o cabelo completamente sem sentido. O que era aquela vontade de se agarrar ao professor e…

"Erm…Sakura…" – disse ele sem graça.

"Kakashi-sensei…eheh…" – disse ela corada.

**_Cada Sombra…da tua voz._**

**_E cada silêncio…cada gesto que tu faças_**

Foram apenas aquelas palavras trocadas um pelo outro. Continuaram ali, na mesma posição, apenas a olharem um para o outro. Fora num momento assim que ambos quase se beijaram, seria desta vez que o tão ansiado beijo aconteceria? Não sabiam quem tinha sido o primeiro a iniciar o movimento, mas quando deram por si, estavam relativamente próximos um do outro com os olhos fixos um no outro e os lábios bem perto. As mãos de Sakura agarravam o rosto de Kakashi, enquanto as mãos dele se mantinham fixas na cintura da jovem. Delicadamente os lábios de ambos se colaram num beijo único e inexplicável. Sakura tremeu ao sentir a fúria do beijo do professor, mas não fez nada para impedir, ela queria aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa no momento, e sabia que ele também desejara algo assim pois aquela maneira de beijar era certamente característica.

**_Meu amor sei-te de cor_**

Um beijo tão furioso não tinha como ser parado. Sakura já estava encostada à parede com Kakashi frente a ela. Pararam por milésimos de segundo e contemplaram-se num olhar que dizia tudo. Antes de Kakashi poder falar, Sakura beijou-o retirando-lhe essas hipóteses. Não queria saber o que ele tinha para lhe dizer…queria senti-lo, beija-lo e estar ao lado dele… começava a sentir-se estranha por desejar tanto o seu professor, mas não se culpava, amor não tinha culpa, como antes fora referido, vinha sem avisar… a porta do quarto dele foi aberta lentamente, os passos calmos e ao mesmo tempo rápidos eram dirigidos até à cama que se encontrava já desfeita e fria. Sakura deitou-se nela puxando Kakashi para cima de si.

"Isto é uma loucura Sakura…depois podemos arrepender-nos…" – disse ele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço levemente, soltado leves gemidos da jovem que sorriu.

"Eu só me arrependo do que eu não faço…" – disse-lhe ela com um sorriso e puxando o rosto de Kakashi novamente para provar mais uma vez aqueles apetitosos lábios.

**_Sei…Cada capricho teu_**

**_E o que não dizes…Ou preferes calar._**

Havia tantas coisas que o iriam preocupar mais tarde, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que satisfazer os desejos de Sakura. Ela era uma jovem responsável, se não quisesse não pediria nem provocava, ele era apenas um homem, e como todos tinha as suas fraquezas e paixões…e a dele estava bem debaixo de si a puxar-lhe a camisa e a beijar-lhe o peito, fazendo-o tremer. O resto não importava, ele só pensava em senti-la e faze-la senti-lo…

_**Deixa-me adivinhar**_

**_Não digas que o louco sou eu_**

**_Se for tanto melhor_**

Sentiu as mãos de Kakashi retirarem-lhe levemente a fina camisa de noite, e viu-a cair ao lado da cama onde ela estava deitada com o seu professor. Pensou no que estaria prestes a fazer, não se incomodou com isso. Kakashi era uma pessoa honesta, diferente… e ela sentia isso só de o olhar e receber o seu olhar. Não conseguia explicar… aquela pessoa à sua frente era mais solitária do que ela alguma vez pensara, precisava de alguém que lhe desse sentido à vida e ela estava disposta a aproveitar a oportunidade de o fazer.

Eram apenas os finos lençóis que cobriam os corpos despidos dos dois, só e apenas isso. As mãos delicadas de Sakura passavam nas costas de Kakashi que por sua vez, passava as suas pelas pernas dela. Agora sim, podia contemplar verdadeiramente aquela pessoa, aquela rapariga… a sua aluna. Era perfeita… pura, delicada…

_**Amor sei-te de cor**_

Conseguiu arrancar-lhe vários gemidos de prazer e de dor, tinha que ser cuidadoso, aquela era a primeira vez dela e não podia exagerar, no entanto mesmo gemendo e sentindo dor, ela pedia-lhe que ele continuasse, já tinha sentido dores piores mas nenhuma com um sabor tão bom. O corpo dela tremia, não de frio, não de nervos…tremia ao senti-lo dentro de si, nunca pensou que se entregaria assim a alguém que não fosse Sasuke, mas teria que confessar que aquele momento estava a ser bem melhor do que qualquer sonho ou pensamento que ela tenha fantasiado com Sasuke…

**_Sei…Por que becos te escondes._**

**_Sei ao pormenor…o teu melhor e o pior._**

Foram horas seguidas, eles nem contavam o tempo. Pararam apenas quando estavam realmente cansados. Sakura fora a primeira a deixar-se dormir nos braços de Kakashi, que ainda teve tempo de deixa-la no seu devido quarto, para o caso de alguém de manhã não os encontrarem naquela forma, ou seria algo realmente sério. Depositou-lhe um beijo antes de a cobrir com os lençóis e deixar o quarto. Deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu de seguida, ainda não queria acreditar que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido…

_**Sei de ti mais do que queria**_

_**Numa palavra diria**_

_**Sei-te de cor**_

-----

O dia amanheceu e quando Sasuke abriu os olhos deparou-se com dois lindos e maravilhosos olhos azuis a contemplarem-no juntamente com um sorriso. Sorriu também e beijou Naruto. Era bom acordar daquela forma…

"Despertaste cedo hoje…algum motivo em especial?" – perguntou-lhe o moreno enquanto se levantava.

"Não, nenhum mesmo! Só que já não tinha mais sono…" – disse o loiro levantando-se e começando-se a vestir também. Podiam ouvir as vozes de Mari e Nina a chamarem todos para o pequeno-almoço, e depois de arrumados, os dois jovens foram para a cozinha, de mãos dadas, sem problemas em serem vistos.

Nina notou as mãos deles juntas e sorriu engraçada mas não comentou, pois não tinha nada bem preparado para falar. Kakashi já se encontrava sentado à mesa a conversar com Mari que parecia bem animada. Sakura não se encontrava ali, provavelmente ainda estaria a dormir.

"Dormiram bem os meninos?" – perguntou Nina olhando divertida para Sasuke e Naruto.

"Sim, perfeitamente, pirralha!" – respondeu Sasuke enquanto comia uma torrada.

"Eu dormi perfeitamente bem!" – disse Naruto começando a comer algo também. Kakashi permanecia calado, a comer uma torrada e a beber um copo de leite branco. O seu olhar era distante e parecia não estar a tomar atenção nenhuma à mesa em redor. Só despertou quando ouviu o nome de Sakura a ser pronunciado.

"A Sakura-chan ainda está a dormir?" – perguntou Naruto dando pela falta da amiga.

"Eu fui lá ao quarto da Sakura-chan mas ela estava a dormir tão profundamente que nem tive coragem de a acordar…" – disse Mari. Kakashi desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta, disfarçadamente, mas não passando desapercebido a Sasuke, que conhecia melhor do que ninguém o Sensei que tinha.

"Deve estar cansada…" – opiniou Nina como se fosse algo natural.

"Pergunto-me o que poderá ter estado a Sakura a fazer durante a noite para estar tão cansada de manhã…" – disse Sasuke normalmente. Kakashi que nesse momento bebia o leite, cuspiu tudo engasgando-se. O Uchiha sorriu discretamente e Nina rapidamente deu uma palmada nas costas do homem que parecia mais vermelho que sangue.

"Tudo bem com o senhor, Kakashi-San?" – perguntou Mari olhando séria para ele. Ele apenas abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e começou a limpar a porcaria que tinha feito.

_Parece que acertei… _- pensou o moreno rindo-se. Não tinha como perder para Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi escondiam algo mais do que a relação professor e aluna.

Depois do pequeno-almoço que Sakura não tomou, e depois de muitas horas entretidos a jogarem algo divertido com as gémeas, Sasuke e Naruto decidiram leva-las um pouco para o quintal a fim de se divertirem a jogar às escondidas. Kakashi preparou algo numa bandeja e levou-a até ao quarto de Sakura.

"Naruto, esconde-te ao pé de mim." – Disse Sasuke puxando-o para o cimo de uma árvore, com vista directa para a casa. O loiro subiu rapidamente a arvore e deixou-se ficar quieto ao lado do namorado.

Era Mari que contava e quando terminou, começou a procura-los. Tudo parecia quieto, estavam todos realmente bem escondidos… de longe, Nina observava Sasuke e Naruto a rirem e a brincarem um com o outro como duas crianças. Era engraçado ver aquilo…deixou-se ficar a olha-los até sem se aperceber ser encontrada pela irmã que sorriu para ela também. "Olá mana…apanhei-te…"

Sakura tinha acordado com a presença de Kakashi no quarto. A principio olharam-se constrangidos pois ela lembrou-se de tudo da noite anterior. Mas não existiu esse constrangimento durante muito mais tempo, ela tinha percebido que era com ele que ela queria ficar. Ele estendeu-lhe a bandeja e sentou-se frente a ela, que lhe agradeceu com um grande sorriso.

"Parece que hoje deixei-me ficar mais tempo na cama…"

"Não faz mal, acho que a Nina e a Mari se desenrascaram bem na cozinha…" – disse Kakashi.

"São duas meninas incríveis, ontem apercebi-me que a Nina é ainda mais frágil que a Mari, mas é como o Sasuke-kun, tenta esconder isso com uma maneira fria…"

"O que lhe dá força é mesmo a Mari, também é uma criança muito inteligente, mesmo que seja mais tímida que a Nina. Mas são as duas simpáticas e boas crianças."

"Sim, concordo." – Sakura terminou a refeição e depois de pensar um pouco voltou a olhar Kakashi séria. Ele parecia pensativo, provavelmente se ambos tinham feito a coisa certa, ela tinha que lhe tirar as dúvidas.

"Kakashi-sensei, só quero que saiba que o que se passou ontem…eu não me arrependo. Voltaria a fazer as vezes que me apetecessem…" – Kakashi arregalou os olhos. Pensava que ela iria arrepender-se e evita-lo, mas Sakura parecia determinada e isso foi uma óptima noticia.

"Também não me arrependo Sakura…" – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo.

Na árvore Sasuke viu o tão esperado momento, tinha-se escondido ali com o propósito de ver aquilo, Kakashi tinha ficado em casa…por aquele motivo. Acenou a Naruto que se mantinha distraído.

"Ganhei a aposta Naruto…" – disse o moreno.

"Como assim? Ganhas-te a aposta? Eu ainda não vi nada…" – disse ele lembrando-se de não te visto nada estranho entre Sakura e Kakashi.

"Então olha ali…" – disse novamente Sasuke apontando para a janela do quarto onde se via Kakashi e Sakura num beijo perfeito.

"QUÊ?" – Naruto ficou estático a olhar para a janela. Sakura e Kakashi estavam-se realmente a beijar… não podia acreditar. Sasuke tinha ganho, realmente…

"Eu disse-te…se tu fosses mais observador já tinhas percebido isso…"

"Olá meninos, o que se passa?" – perguntou Mari aparecendo do nada à frente de Sasuke e Naruto que se assustaram. Nina estava próxima deles também e depois de ver o cenário na janela, riu-se a olhar para Sasuke e Naruto.

"A espiar o casal de namorados…espertinhos…" – disse Nina.

"Nós não estávamos a espiar…estávamos só escondidos, foi uma coincidência o lugar…mas já nos encontraram, agora podemos ir…" – disse Sasuke saindo dali e puxando Naruto que ainda parecia meio parvo com o que vira. Mari e Nina entreolharam-se e riram-se.

* * *

**N/a:** Tá ai o 7! Nada de muitoooooooooo especial, mas até que deu algum trabalho escrever este capitulo, tive que pensar muito na musica que ia colocar...enfim...espero que gostem!

**Nina-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

-----

Os pais das gémeas chegaram e a missão deles naquela casa estava no fim. A mansão não ficava longe de Konoha, e Naruto prometeu vir visitá-los de vez em quando. Nina despediu-se de Sasuke com um beijo no rosto o que o deixou completamente desprevenido, e deu um abraço a Naruto. Sakura despediu-se delas carinhosamente e ainda lhes deixou um convite em aberto para irem lá visita-los sempre que quisessem, ainda queria estar mais vezes com elas.

"Adeus! Não se esqueçam de nos vir ver mais vezes…" – disse Mari acenando emocionada.

"Adeus, até à próxima…"

O caminho para Konoha foi feito em silêncio, parecia até que o caminho era mais rápido daquela forma. Depois de entregarem o relatório da missão a Tsunade, a equipa 7 continuou junta até chegarem ao centro da vila. Naruto não aguentando mais decidiu falar.

"Não precisam fingir, eu e o Sasuke sabemos que vocês estão juntos…" – disse o loiro rindo-se. Sakura e Kakashi coraram envergonhados.

"Como é que descobriram?" – perguntou ela ainda corada.

"Eu já suspeitava, e quando vocês estavam no quarto nós vimos tudo sem querer…tudo quer dizer, vimos o beijo…" – explicou Sasuke. Naruto abanou a cabeça rindo-se.

"Será que foi sem querer Sasuke?" – foi a vez de Kakashi falar. O Uchiha riu-se, mas acabou por afirmar que tudo fora acidentalmente.

"Até que vocês fazem um par engraçado… confesso que não estava à espera, mas fiquei feliz por saber. E agora ganhei uma viagem por vossa causa…eheh"

"Uma viagem?" – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Coisas nossas, nada que seja para ser dito pelo mundo, né Naruto?" – disse Sasuke tapando a boca do namorado que tentava falar.

"Andam muito animados…espero que dure muito tempo a animação… bem meninos eu vou andando para casa, estou cansado da missão." – Disse Kakashi espreguiçando-se.

"Tudo bem, nós também já vamos para casa…até amanhã então." – Disse Naruto despedindo-se de Kakashi e de Sakura que fizeram o caminho de casa juntos.

Sakura caminhava ao lado de Kakashi, não sabia se lhe dava a mão ou não. Tinha receio da reacção dele em relação ao assumir tudo perante todos. Decidiu que não perdia nada em perguntar.

"Kakashi, o que achas de admitir-mos tudo? Com os nossos amigos? Ou achas que é muito cedo?" – ele olhou-a e sorriu-lhe.

"Por mim é quando quiseres, eu estou à espera que tu estejas preparada, desde que esteja contigo, estou bem…"

"Eu também estou preparada, e até acho que é melhor contar-mos logo do que eles descobrirem por outros modos, acho que se formos nós a contar é melhor…"

"Concordo…contaremos aos nossos amigos."

Despediram-se demoradamente na porta de casa dele, que ficava em caminho. Kakashi tinha insistido em leva-la a casa, mas ela recusara pois não era necessário, visto que a casa dela era relativamente próxima.

-----

Sasuke e Naruto depois de jantarem e de passarem algum tempo a ver televisão, decidiram ir dormir mais cedo. Não que fossem adormecer logo, mas ainda poderiam ficar a trocar mimos e carinhos. Naruto estava realmente feliz, nunca pensou que Sasuke no fundo fosse tão carinhoso e sensível, mas adorou conhecer esse lado dele.

"Ei Sasuke, eu acho que a Sakura-chan e o Kakashi-sensei ficam os dois bem, não achas?"

"Hum-hum… mas as pessoas vão começar a falar e a meterem-se na vida deles, acho que ainda tem muito para enfrentar."

"Sim, mas quando se gosta não se deixa levar por coisas estúpidas…as pessoas muitas vezes criticam mas não pensam que no momento a seguir poderiam estar a fazer o mesmo…enquanto eu puder, não vou deixar que ninguém estrague a relação deles, muito menos a nossa."

"Fico contente por saber isso. Eu também nunca vou permitir que se metam na nossa vida… e quem o fizer, não vai sair muito bem…" – disse Sasuke fingindo um ar sério, mas riu-se ao ver o rosto de Naruto com um sorriso desleixado.

"Hum, Uke-chan, quando é que vamos fazer essa tal viagem? Quando? Quando?"

"Não sei, vamos ter que falar com a Tsunade para pedir a autorização, só que não sei se ela nos vai deixar, porque ainda somos menores…"

"Haha, eu sei muito bem como convencer a Avó Tsunade…deixa isso por minha conta. Mas estava agora aqui a pensar…podíamos esperar e fazer essa viagem lá para o final do mês, assim podíamos aproveitar o tempo do calor."

"Claro, uma óptima ideia. Mas fico com medo do que tu possas fazer para convencer a Tsunade, vocês são os dois meio malucos…O.O"

"Haha não é muito difícil, não te preocupes." – Disse o loiro rindo-se e imaginado o que faria para convencer a Hokage. Sasuke teve uma ligeira ideia do que seria…acabando por se rir também.

-----

No dia de folga da equipa 7, Sakura e Kakashi aproveitaram para passar algum tempo sozinhos. Esta já tinha contado a Ino e a alguns dos seus amigos. Para sua surpresa, nenhum deles a contrariou ou a rebaixou, até mesmo pelo contrário, davam-lhe o maior apoio e compreensão. No entanto só faltava contar à sua família. Já tinham passado algumas semanas desde que os dois tinham iniciado um compromisso e os pais da jovem ainda não sabiam. Sakura não sabia ao certo como contar-lhes, pois conhecia bem o feitio da sua família principalmente o do seu pai, mas tinha jurado a si mesma contar-lhes depois do dia de passeio com o professor.

Kakashi também tinha contado a Tsunade, pois acima de mais ninguém a Hokage merecia saber, e também era pior se ela ouvisse pelos outros. Mesmo estando apaixonados um pelo outro, Kakashi deveria informa-la para amenizar as coisas. Esta ficou um pouco surpresa mas aceitou bem o facto, também não poderia fazer nada, visto que eles estavam mesmo apaixonados.

A tarde fora maravilhosa, o casal fartou-se de conversar e de passear por outro lugares desconhecidos. Sakura tinha cada vez mais a certeza de que Kakashi era o homem da sua vida, e ele começava a sentir-se feliz, a felicidade que ele sempre ansiara um dia poder sentir. Depois da tarde, Kakashi deixou Sakura em casa e ficaram de se ver no dia seguinte, pois iam novamente voltar às missões.

Sakura entrou em casa e antes de se dirigir para o seu quarto, pediu para falar com a família. Os pais da menina ficaram curiosos pois ela estava extremamente nervosa mas com um sorriso feliz.

"Mãe, Pai… eu queria dizer que…" – tinha que falar devagar... "…eu queria dizer que eu tenho um namorado…"

"Sério? Isso é óptimo Sakura, estava a ver que nunca mais desencalhavas minha filha!" – disse a mãe dela feliz, o seu pai apenas sorriu, tinha que deixar de ser pai galinha. Sakura enervou-se com o comentário da mãe, ela não era desencalhada…só não tinha era encontrado o rapaz certo…

"E quem é o sortudo que está a namorar com a minha filha?" – perguntou o pai bem disposto, Sakura torceu os lábios, de certo que ao dizer a verdade o humor do pai ia por água abaixo. Mas tinha-lhe prometido, ia cumprir.

"Bem…o sortudo é o… Hatake Kakashi…" – a sua mãe parou de sorrir e o seu pai também. Sakura apercebeu-se que o ambiente na sua casa estava a ficar realmente diferente.

"Estás a falar a sério Haruno Sakura?" – perguntou-lhe o pai começando a ficar nervoso.

"Sim pai, estou! E sinceramente se não concordares com o meu relacionamento eu não quero saber, não vou deixa-lo só porque os meus pais não querem." – Disse ela prevendo o que o pai diria. A mãe dela continuou calada.

"Então podes pegar nas tuas malas e saíres da minha casa, não quero mais uma filha assim. A minha filha morreu para mim!" – disse o pai dela virando-lhe as costas e deixando as duas mulheres da família na sala.

Sakura não estava à espera que o seu pai dissesse algo assim, ficou em estado de choque. Mais depressa pensou que ele lhe desse uma chapada ou um murro, mas o desprezo de uma filha doeu-lhe mais. Nem mesmo a sua mãe lhe disse palavra alguma. Ela olhava para a mãe à espera de um apoio que não chegou.

"Mãe!"

"Desculpa Sakura…o teu pai tem razão…" – disse a senhora fechando os olhos e virando as costas a Sakura que sentiu o seu mundo ruir.

"Vocês são uns estúpidos, não percebem os sentimentos de ninguém! Não vêm que o que importa para os pais é verem os filhos felizes? Independentemente de com quem seja? Claro que não, vocês nunca devem ter sido felizes!" – disse começando a subir para o seu quarto.

Estava com raiva, raiva pela atitude da sua família. Ser expulsa de casa? Claro, nem mais um segundo ela ia ficar ali. Pegou numa mala e começou a arrumar as suas coisas e as suas roupas dentro desta. De certo que sozinha não ia ficar. Não foi preciso muito tempo para Sakura finalmente por os pés do lado de fora da porta de casa. Sem olhar para a casa que um dia foi sua, caminhou a arrastar a mala pela rua fora. Saberia muito bem para onde ir…

-----

Fora um dia maravilhoso. Sasuke tinha levado Naruto até um parque de diversões perto de Konoha, afim de comemorarem mais algum tempo de estarem juntos. Podiam dizer que tinha sido a folga mais fantástica e bem aproveitada da vida deles. Principalmente para Naruto que nunca antes tinha visto algo assim. Fartaram-se de correr, experimentar as maquinas, comer e tanta coisa que era impossível explicar. Fora de tal modo um dia tão cansativo que assim que chegaram a casa, Sasuke adormeceu no sofá. Naruto ficou sentado no chão a vê-lo dormir enquanto lhe passava levemente as mãos pelos cabelos pretos.

"Quem diria…Sasuke…" – disse sorrindo ao moreno adormecido. Após algum tempo a observar Sasuke, Naruto deixou cair a cabeça ao lado da de Sasuke e adormeceu ao seu lado.

-----

Kakashi estava um pouco surpreso ao ver Sakura à porta de sua casa carregada com uma mala. Rapidamente pediu para que esta entrasse e lhe contasse o que se tinha passado, pois ela estava completamente desolada.

"Foram os meus pais que me expulsaram de casa…" – disse ela enquanto recebia um abraço do professor.

"Como é que eles foram capaz? Queres que eu fale com eles Sakura? Eu talvez possa tentar convencer os teus pais…"

"Não Kakashi, não preciso que fales com eles…eu quero ficar contigo. Quero ficar para sempre aqui contigo…a minha família para mim morreu, agora a únicas pessoas que eu tenho és tu, o Naruto e o Sasuke. Posso ficar aqui?" – perguntou olhando profundamente nos olhos de Kakashi.

"Que pergunta idiota… é claro que podes ficar aqui…anda, eu vou ajudar-te a arrumar as tuas coisas…" – disse ele enquanto caminhava agarrado à Sakura, que levava a mala de arrasto até ao quarto de Kakashi.

-----

O dia já tinha nascido a algum tempo. Ambos acordaram assustados com o barulho de um bater forte na porta. Rapidamente Sasuke correu até à porta e deparou-se com um mensageiro de Tsunade.

"O que se passa? Que urgência é esta em bater à porta?" – perguntou Sasuke vendo o homem a respirar ofegante.

"Tenho uma mensagem da Tsunade-sama. Ela quer que o Sr.Uchiha e o Sr.Uzumaki estejam na sua presença o mais depressa possível." – Disse ele.

"Alguma coisa de errado?"

"A Hokage não me deu detalhes…só pediu para informa-los disso."

"Tudo bem, nós vamos já. Obrigado." – O ninja desapareceu e Sasuke fechou a porta.

"O que será que aconteceu?" – perguntou Naruto olhando preocupado para Sasuke que o encarou da mesma forma.

"Não faço a mínima…" – rapidamente os dois jovens se foram arranjar para poderem ir até Tsunade saber o que tinha acontecido.

-----

Kakashi foi o primeiro a acordar. Sakura dormia sobre o seu corpo profundamente. As cortinas do quarto estavam fechadas e a luz do sol não entrava por completo no quarto. Ele calmamente acariciava os cabelos da jovem e sorria. Ela era preciosa e única, não ia permitir vê-la tão triste como a noite anterior, ia fazer de tudo para a ver sorrir cada vez mais.

Ouviu um barulho leve na sua janela e desviou um pouco o cortinado para ver uma águia. Provavelmente uma mensagem de Tsunade. Desviou o corpo de Sakura e alcançou o papel que estava na pata do animal. Leu e suspirou…o que se passaria para tanta urgência? Decidiu acordar Sakura e informa-la de que teriam que ir saber o que se passava.

"O que achas que poderá ser? Pensei que iríamos ter momentos de paz com as mortes do Orochimaru e do Itachi…" – disse Sakura enquanto se vestia.

"Pois, não sei o que possa ser, mas de certa forma vamos ficar já a saber…" – e depois de estarem prontos, saíram até ao escritório de Tsunade...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a: **Oii o.ob. Capitulo mais soft...mas mesmo assim com mistério...eheh não sei que mais dizer... sim, quero agradecer as pessoas que comentam a fic, fico muito contente.. obrigado sério ...beijossssssssssssss fofos para todas! Espero não desiludir ninguem nos proximos capitulos... bom, acho que é só...

**Nina-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

Quando os dois chegaram Naruto e Sasuke já se encontravam lá ansiosos por saber o que seria. Tsunade e Shizune chegaram algum tempo depois e os quatro ficaram atentos a ouvir a Hokage,

"Desculpem-me por acordar-vos de uma maneira urgente, mas precisava mesmo de falar com vocês…"

"Algum inimigo da Akatsuki?" – perguntou Sasuke, indo directo aos seus medos.

"Não…calma, Sasuke-kun…" – disse Shizune.

"Bom, vocês lembram-se daquela missão, de tomar conta das gémeas Mari e Nina, certo?" – perguntou ela e vendo que todos tinham concordado continuou. - "Pois, vou ser directa… os pais delas foram assassinados e todos os que protegiam a casa também. Elas agora estão no hospital pois parece que a Mari ficou um pouco doente com a situação."

"Como? Mas…assassinados? Por quem? Porquê?" – começou Naruto, aquelas coisas revoltavam-no.

"Não sabemos quem foi ao certo…a Nina trouxe a irmã a correr para cá, parece que vocês lhe tinham deixado lá a morada de Konoha, o que foi uma sorte…mas ainda não falamos muito. Pelo que a Nina disse, as pessoas que mataram a sua família, conheciam-se e eram antigo inimigos, mas eu estou desconfiada..."

"E agora, o que vai ser delas?" – perguntou Sakura preocupada. Sasuke não disse nada, isso fê-lo lembrar-se do seu passado, quando a sua vida também perdera o sentido.

"Nós, vamos, deixa-las morar em Konoha, isso está garantido. Só ainda não sabemos com quem as deixar…elas de certeza que não vão querer morar com uma família desconhecida…" – disse Tsunade olhando-os.

"Eu e o Naruto ficamos com elas…" – disse Sasuke após algum tempo em silêncio. Naruto olhou surpreso para o namorado mas ao perceber o que lia nos olhos deste sorriu e juntou-se ao moreno.

"Sim, eu e o Sasuke podemos tomar conta delas muito bem…" – disse Naruto logo a seguir.

"De certeza? Mas vocês tem de ser muito cuidadosos, elas ainda só tem 12 anos… ainda são crianças…"

"Avó Tsunade…confie em nós…e quem melhor do que nós dois para perceber o que elas sentem?" – Tsunade pensou um pouco e concluiu que Naruto tinha razão. Sorriu e deixou que Naruto e Sasuke ficassem com a custódia das jovens. Tinha a certeza que iriam ser felizes com eles.

"Então vamos ter com as meninas…quando a Mari acordou, perguntou por vocês…" – encaminharam-se todos até ao hospital. E após indicar onde as gémeas estavam, Tsunade voltou para o escritório, ia deixar a equipa com as meninas, de certeza que assim elas se iam sentir mais a vontade.

O cenário do quarto era escuro. Mari olhava a parede com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Lágrimas mudas que ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Nina encontrava-se na varanda do quarto hospitalar a olhar para a paisagem ao fundo de Konoha. Naruto entrou e aproximou-se de Mari que o abraçou a chorar. Naruto apenas a acalmou passando-lhe as mãos pelos cabelos. Kakashi e Sakura entreolharam-se…era um momento triste…

Sasuke viu Nina na varanda e caminhou até lá. A menina não chorava, mas porque estava a fazer um esforço. Viu Sasuke ao seu lado e tentou não cruzar o olhar com ela para este não ler a tristeza dela. Como ele a percebia tão bem…sabia exactamente o que ela estava a pensar, o que estava a sentir…sentiu que tinha da proteger, para ela não ter uma vida tão miserável como outrora a sua fora.

"Lamento muito o que aconteceu…" – disse o moreno.

"Sim, eu também…" – disse a jovem.

"Escuta, pode parecer que eu não te entendo, ou que eu não sei o que estás a passar, mas quero que sabias que sei perfeitamente o que estás a sentir agora…e o que estás a pensar…"

"Pois…então diz-me senhor inteligência, no que é que eu estou a pensar?"

"Em quem provavelmente matou a tua família, e depois quando souberes quem foi queres-te vingar…né?" – Nina não respondeu. Ele estava certo. Olhou-o confusa.

"És estranho…" – disse-lhe ainda a olha-o. Sasuke deu um sorriso e aproximou-se mais da menina, ajoelhando-se frente a ela.

"Eu sei o que é perder tudo de uma vez, acredita que sei. O meu irmão matou todo o nosso Clã, mesmo os nossos pais, e deixou-me vivo, para eu um dia poder mata-lo. O meu mundo caiu todo, eu apenas vivi para o matar, nada mais à volta me interessava… mas eu compreendi que a minha vida podia mudar, e acabei por encontrar alguém especial, que tinha os mesmos problemas que eu, mas que sempre fez tudo para me ver feliz…"

"O Naruto…mas…é tudo tão…" – Nina começava a deixar-se envolver pelas emoções. – "…triste…e agora, o que vai ser de mim e da Mari? Perdemos tudo…não temos mais ninguém…"

"Claro que tem, eu e o Naruto vamos ficar com vocês, e vocês vão ficar aqui na vila e conhecer gente nova, fazer amigos e tentarem viver a vossa vida, superar os vossos problemas e continuar a viver."

"Sasuke…" – Nina abraçou-o a chorar. Kakashi observava a cena através de uma brecha da porta que levava à varanda, sorriu. Sasuke tinha mudado mesmo, Naruto tinha feito crescer um novo coração em Sasuke…

-----

Depois de Mari sair do hospital, Sasuke e Naruto levaram-nas para casa do Uchiha, onde agora moravam todos. O tempo foi passando e as meninas foram até à academia fazer alguns exames e finalmente conhecer o seu novo Sensei. Não precisaram de voltar a estudar tudo pois elas tinham bastante inteligência, e feito a academia num outro lugar. O Chuunin responsável por elas era Shikamaru, para espanto de muita gente. O jovem do clã Nara fora escolhido pela própria Tsunade, era preciso confiar-se bastante.

Eram apenas eles os três, fora considerada uma equipa especial, pois a Hokage viu nas gémeas a capacidade de um dias elas virem a ser óptimas ninjas. Não ia fazer menor sentido em separar as duas em equipas de três, ficando assim as duas com Shikamaru. Ino por vezes também ajudava o namorado nas missões com as gémeas e em alguns treinos. Tudo corria bem.

Estava uma tarde bonita. Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto faziam um piquenique com as Mari e Nina. Kakashi não estava entre eles devido a uma missão de ultima hora. Sakura reparou que as duas meninas aparentavam estar mais felizes do que o dia em que as tinham encontrado. À medida em que cresciam dava para ver-se bem as diferenças entre elas, Nina era mais o género de Sasuke enquanto Mari aparentava ser típico Naruto.

"Ontem o Shikamaru-sensei adormeceu no meio da missão." – Queixou-se Nina enquanto comia. Todos se riam, nem mesmo Shikamaru mudara.

"Mas o mais giro foi quando a Ino-chan chegou. Quando ela viu o Sensei a dormir e nós sentadas a olhar para o nada deu um grito tão alto que nós tivemos que tapar os ouvidos para não ficarmos surdas." – Continuou Mari.

"Típico da Ino…" – disse Sakura a rir-se.

"Ela disse assim: _NARA SHIKAMARU ACORDA SEU PERGUIÇOSO, ESQUECESTE-TE QUE TENS DUAS CRIANÇAS PARA CUMPRIR MISSÕES? _– Depois o Sensei acordou e começou-se a queixar que tudo era problemático." – Disse Mari a imitar Ino e a rir-se.

"Ele sabe dar-lhe a volta, porque no final ele ainda lhe disse que estava cansado da noite anterior e a Ino corou e não gritou mais, claro, será escusado dizer que depois ficaram muito queridos e eu e a Mari a fazermos de pau de castiçal." – Comentou Nina.

"Haha, esses dois não tem emenda mesmo. **u.u**." – Disse Naruto.

"Bem meninos, já está a ficar tarde e eu tenho que me ir embora, o Kakashi deve estar a chegar a casa…" – disse Sakura começando-se a levantar.

"Tudo bem, até amanhã Sakura-chan." – Disseram Naruto e Mari ao mesmo tempo.

"Adeus Sakura." – Despediu-se Sasuke, Nina apenas acenou.

Enquanto Sakura andava para sair do lugar do piquenique começou a sentir-se tonta. Parou no caminho e sentiu várias dores de cabeça, acabando por desmaiar no chão, um pouco mais a frente.

"Sakura-chan!" – Mari e Naruto correram até Sakura que permanecia desmaiada no chão.

"Sakura-chan, acorda…oi…"

"Não será melhor leva-la até a Tsunade?" – disse Sasuke aproximando-se também.

"Sim, eu e a Mari vamos à frente, arrumem as coisas e venham logo atrás de nós ok?" – disse Naruto enquanto ajeitava Sakura no seu colo. Sasuke confirmou e foi até Nina que já tinha começado a arrumar as coisas.

"Ela ontem estava a queixar-se de muitas dores de cabeça…" – disse Mari enquanto corria ao lado de Naruto.

"Espero que não seja nada de grave, ou então que seja só do cansaço."

Naruto e Mari chegaram rapidamente ao hospital, e tempos depois Nina e Sasuke. Tsunade tratou da sua subordinada e descansou toda a gente dizendo que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

"Foi só uma quebra de tenção, não se preocupem. Ela está bem. Mas vai ficar aqui a descansar esta noite." – Disse a Hokage.

"Ainda bem, pensamos que tivesse sido algo mais grave…" – disse Naruto mais contente.

"Ela está óptima, podem ir descansados. Agora a Sakura está a dormir."

"Tudo bem, adeus Avó Tsunade."

Quando finalmente chagaram a casa, Mari e Nina despediram-se de Sasuke e de Naruto anunciando que iam dormir, pois precisavam descansar para acordar cedo, pois no dia seguinte iam ter uma missão com Shikamaru. Naruto e Sasuke também foram para o seu quarto. O loiro permanecia deitado bem junto a Sasuke enquanto este lhe fazia leves festas no rosto.

"Uke-chan, com esta coisa das meninas, nunca mais tivemos tempo para a nossa viagem… mas também, podemos adia-la mais algum tempo…"

"Sim, ou então podemos fazer a viagem com elas na mesma…não achas que ia ser divertido?" – disse Sasuke.

"Claro que ia ser bom, elas precisam de conhecer outros lados e divertirem-se… esperamos mais algum tempo… agora está tudo a correr tão bem. Ninguém nos olha de lado, elas estão felizes e a Sakura e o Kakashi-sensei também estão felizes…"

"Tudo perfeito…mas pergunto-me, até quando…" – como sempre Sasuke reservava alguma preocupação.

"Não penses no mal que poderá acontecer…vive o presente e desfruta o que tens agora…" – disse Naruto beijando Sasuke levemente. O moreno sorriu e agarrou o corpo de Naruto beijando-o também.

"De certeza que posso desfrutar?" – perguntou Sasuke sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Hum, hum…" – murmurou Naruto enquanto sentia Sasuke beijar-lhe o pescoço.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a: **Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas o site estava a brekar e naum deu para postar mais cedo! Mas jáh cá esta o capitulo 9. Como puderam ler, é um pouco triste, mas enfim...melhor há-de vir! Agradeço novamente a quem está a companhar e a deixar comentários, obrigado!

**Nina-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

-----

Kakashi caminhava pelos corredores do hospital em direcção ao quarto onde Sakura o esperava. Tsunade tinha-lhe dito que ela tinha tido uma quebra de tenção e que ia dormir no hospital. Pedindo-lhe também para ele se dirigir ao quarto pois a menina precisava de falar com ele. Sabia que não deveria ser nada de preocupante, mas era impossível não pensar em nada de errado.

"Sakura, estás bem? A Tsunade-sama disse-me que desmaias-te… o que se passou?" – perguntou enquanto a cumprimentava com um beijo e um abraço. Sentiu Sakura aperta-lo com força.

"Kakashi, finalmente…estou a precisar muito de ti…" – disse ela começando a chorar.

"Calma…o que é que se passa? Não chores Sakura…conta-me o que se passa? Foram os teus pais? Disseram ou fizeram alguma coisa?"

"Não…já não sei dos meus pais á muito tempo…é outra coisa…" – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo que chorava sorria.

"O que?" – disse ele enquanto a olhava.

"Nós vamos ter um filho…" – disse ela enquanto pegava nas mãos dele e as levava até à sua barriga. Kakashi pareceu bloquear, teria ele ouvido bem?

"C-como?"

"Não achas que é uma boa notícia?.!" – perguntou ela vendo a cara de aflito dele.

"É uma noticia maravilhosa…mas é que eu nunca pensei em vir a ser pai um dia…"

"Pois, mas agora vais ser…e eu vou ser mãe… e nós vamos ser os pais mais felizes do mundo…" – Kakashi abraçou-a. Estava realmente feliz. A sua vida tinha começado a ganhar mesmo o sentido correcto.

"Mas estás grávida desde quando…?"

"Três meses…" – disse ela.

"Mas nem eu nem tu demos por nada…e a barriga não se nota assim muito…"

"Isso depende do corpo da mulher, mas a Tsunade-sama disse que agora vou começar a ficar mais gorda…" – disse ela fingindo ficar triste. Kakashi riu-se e passou a mão pela barriga dela.

"Gorda ou magra, eu amo-te na mesma, por isso…não me importa se a tua barriga vai ser grande…"

"É bom ouvir isso…mas ela vai ser grande por um motivo maravilhoso…"

Sakura e Kakashi deixaram-se ficar juntos até ao amanhecer. A vida deles ia mudar drasticamente, um novo ser estava prestes a chegar e a trazer a felicidade de duas pessoas que ansiavam tudo para serem felizes.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram super admirados com a novidade. Agora todos teriam que ter cuidado com os treinos e com Sakura. No entanto esta deixou bem claro que se a tratassem como uma invalida que batia com toda a sua força no desgraçado. O que fez com que Sasuke, Naruto e até mesmo Kakashi ficassem com o rabo entre as pernas e obedecessem a Sakura.

Só as meninas, é que podiam ter cuidados especiais com Sakura, pois para além de serem mais novas eram também meninas. Mari e Nina diziam que o bebé que vinha para nascer iria ser o irmão mais novo delas e estavam ansiosas que ele nascesse. Assim como Kakashi que andava a ter lições de parto com Tsunade, obrigatoriamente, claro.

E assim o tempo ia passando, e todos à sua volta estavam desejosos do nascimento do bebé que já tinham confirmado ser um rapaz, para alegria de Kakashi. Tsunade evitava dar missões pessoais muito perigosas a Kakashi pois este queria pelo menos estar com Sakura no momento em que a criança nascesse. Esta estava grávida de oito meses e a sua barriga era enorme, mas Sakura arranjava sempre forças para continuar a fazer pequenas coisas, quem a conseguia parar era mesmo Tsunade, sim porque os rapazes tinham medo do que ela lhes pudesse fazer. Principalmente Kakashi que já tinha levado umas boas pancadas por ser querido de mais.

-----

Sasuke e Naruto passeavam com Mari e Nina pela vila. Estava uma noite de muito calor e não tinham nada de especial para fazer em casa. Enquanto os dois rapazes ficavam a "namorar" sentados num banco, as raparigas tratavam de os incomodar o tempo todo.

"Se vocês não param quietas eu vou atrás de vocês e amarro-vos a uma árvore." – Gritou Sasuke assustando as gémeas trás deles.

"Oh, o Sasuke-chan está nervoso, cuidado Mari, ou ele ainda te prende a uma árvore." – Disse Nina, num tom irónico, principalmente o – chan, no nome de Sasuke.

"Sim, é melhor, pois o Naruto-kun também está com intenções assassinas, mas descansa mana, para eles nos apanharem tinham que correr muito, ou seja, era impossível." – Disse Mari fazendo uma posse convencida.

"Quê? Sasuke, aquelas pirralhas estão a desafiar-nos…" – disse Naruto picado com a situação. Trocou um olhar com Sasuke e começaram a correr atrás delas que começaram-se a rir e a fugir.

A brincadeira durou várias horas e só parou quando apareceu Kakashi no momento em que eles estavam prestes a apanhar as gémeas.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, NÓS ESTAVAMOS QUASE A APANHA-LAS! TINHA DE APARECER?" – gritou Naruto. Kakashi analisou bem o lugar, nem se tinha apercebido de onde tinha aparecido, olhou para trás e viu as duas gémeas a gozarem com a cara de Sasuke e de Naruto, e depois riu-se inocentemente para os rapazes.

"Erm, desculpem meninos… mas é que temos uma missão agora…" – disse. Naruto e Sasuke acalmaram-se de seguida.

"Uma missão? A esta hora?" – Sasuke começou a desconfiar.

"O que se passa?" – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

"Akatsuki…" – foi a única palavra de Kakashi. Sasuke e Naruto entreolharam-se e depois acenaram com a cabeça.

"Mari, Nina, preciso que me façam um favor." – Disse Naruto virando-se para as meninas que pareciam curiosas atrás deles.

"O que foi Naruto-kun?"

"Preciso que vocês vão para o lado da Sakura-chan, eu e o Sasuke vamos com o Kakashi-sensei para uma missão e como o bebé pode nascer a qualquer momento, ela precisa de alguém ao lado dela."

"Tudo bem, então voltem depressa!" – as meninas despediram-se dos rapazes e estes partiram em missão.

"Mari, não ficaste convencida com essa _"temos uma missão"_ pois não?" – perguntou Nina enquanto caminhavam até casa de Sakura.

"Achas? Claro que não! Nós já os conhecemos bem para saber quando eles estão a falar de algo bom ou mau, mas fiquei curiosa, o que é que é Akatsuki…?"

"Não sei…mas pela cara que o Sasuke fez não era coisa boa de certeza…"

"Espero que eles tenham cuidado…"

"Sim…"

Mari e Nina chegaram a casa onde Sakura já as esperava. Jantaram e curiosa de mais, Nina decidiu perguntar a Sakura o que significava Akatsuki. Sakura ficou um pouco nervosa, mas acabou por explicar.

"É uma organização assassina, que anda atrás de coisas raras e que se não for travada poderá tornar-se muito perigosa…"

"Hum… então eles foram numa missão para acabar com essa organização…" – concluiu Mari.

"Mas… só eles os três? Quer dizer…se é uma organização, devem haver montes deles lá não?" – perguntou Nina preocupada, lá no fundo.

"Meninas, vocês estão a falar dos melhores Ninjas de Konoha, e acho que a Tsunade-sama mandou alguns ninjas da ANBU para lá também…" – disse Sakura.

-----

Entretanto os três ninjas dirigiam-se para o local onde sabiam que estava o resto da organização.

"Como é que souberam da localização da Akatsuki?" – perguntou Naruto enquanto corriam.

"Foi o Jiraiya-sama que nos disse, parece que também foram eles que assassinaram os pais das meninas porque eles precisavam de um lugar relativamente perto da vila para ficar e desde então a casa tem sido habitada por eles." – Explicou Kakashi.

"Aqueles idiotas…" – rosnou Naruto.

"Mas Itachi era a pessoa que mais reforçava aquela organização, pelo que sei ele era o segundo mais forte de lá…aposto que a baixa agora foi imensa e eles estão a ser mais cuidadosos. Dai não terem atacado em pares nos últimos tempos…" – continuou Kakashi.

"É normal…e compreensível, mas desta vez temos de acabar com todos. Só mandaram nós nesta missão?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"Não, a Tsunade mandou também a ANBU e outros ninjas, mas estes vão em direcções diferentes…"

"Óptimo… não passa desta noite…"

-----

Após deitar as meninas, Sakura foi para o seu quarto deitando-se na cama que dividia com Kakashi. Acariciando a almofada dele e apertando-a forte. Sentiu pequenas dores na barriga, provavelmente o bebé a começar a ficar impaciente. Sorriu.

"Voltem depressa…e tenham cuidado…" – disse mesmo sabendo que não tinha resposta.

No quarto Nina e Mari não pregavam olho. Estavam tão preocupadas como Sakura. Tinham o pressentimento que a missão, era muito mais perigosa do que Sakura aparentava ao contar-lhes. Só queriam que eles chegassem novamente. Não queriam ter que perder mais ninguém…eles agora, eram todos a sua família.

"O Sasuke parecia ansioso…" – disse Nina ao lembrar-se do olhar de Sasuke.

"Calma…não podemos mostrar à Sakura-chan que estamos tão nervosas como ela, se não ela não tem onde se amparar. Vamos ter fé e deixar que eles resolvam as coisas…"

"Sim…vamos esperar…"

-----

A estratégia de Kakashi para atacar o líder da Akatsuki fora perfeita. A ANBU tratava de vários da organização enquanto outros ninjas de outros inimigos que iam aparecendo. Sasuke lutava contra um e Naruto contra outro. Kakashi mantinha um duelo comprometedor com o líder. Este era forte, Jutsus novos e inimagináveis estavam na sua posse.

"Naruto, onde está o Kakashi? Perdi-o de vista!" – disse Sasuke enquanto se livrava de um dos pertencentes á organização.

"Não sei, acho que estava a lutar contra do chefe da Akatsuki, mas também os perdi de vista…" – disse o loiro retirando a kunai sangrenta do estômago de um outro.

"Temos que o encontrar…"

"Sim…"

-----

O sono não lhe chegava, as dores eram cada vez mais, ela sabia que era tudo psicológico, pois Tsunade avisara-a que isso seria possível quando os nervos apertassem. Incontrolavelmente estavam-lhe a vir à memória pequenos momentos passados com Kakashi, o que a acalmava.

"_E que nome é que vamos dar ao nosso filho Kakashi? Eu não tenho ideias nenhumas… tens algum nome que lhe gostasses de dar?" _

"_Bem, eu ter até tenho, mas tu talvez não vás nessa ideia…" _

"_Que nome…diz, eu confio no teu bom gosto…" _

"_Eu gostava de lhe dar o nome do meu pai…sempre foi um sonho para mim desde a morte dele, mas acho que tu não gostas muito né?" _

"_Quem disse? O nome do teu pai era lindo…Hatake Sakumo. Aposto que ele também era assim lindo, por isso é que tu és ainda mais lindo… e o nosso filho vai ser muito mais, pois vai ter a beleza da mãe…u.uV" _

"_Concordo…mas eu não me acho lindo…" _

"_Mentiroso, sabes muito bem que és lindo…só não te queres é convencer e depois queres que toda a gente te diga que és lindo…já sei muito bem os teus truques…" _

"_Sempre disse que eras uma rapariga inteligente…" _

Tinha de ser paciente e esperar pela chegada deles...adormeceu cansada...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oiii **

Espero que esteja tudo bem com vcs! Bom hoje vim aqui para postar o 10capitulo, e para informar que a história está quase no fim! Espero que tenham estado a gostar pois eu fi-la com carinho...agradeço a todos os que comentam e comentaram a fic, um grande obrigado!

Beijosssssss!

**Nina-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

-----

Quando Naruto e Sasuke encontraram Kakashi, este ainda lutava com o líder da Akatsuki. Era nítido o cansaço em ambos e vários ferimentos. No entanto continuavam os dois a lutar.

"Kakashi-sensei, estamos aqui para ajudar." – Disse Naruto aproximando-se.

"Não! Naruto, Sasuke não interfiram, podem-se dar mal!" – disse Kakashi enquanto se desviava de um dos golpes. Num movimento rápido fez um rápido Jutsu e golpeou o seu adversário que caiu longe.

"Não é altura de pensar no pior Kakashi." – Disse Sasuke enquanto amparava Kakashi de cair no chão.

"Ele é forte…" – disse Kakashi agarrando-se ao peito. Usar o Sharingan durante tantas horas estava-lhe a fazer mal. Rapidamente viu-se o vulto do inimigo saltar no ar e este a fazer um Justu, criando assim uma enorme bola de fogo no seu corpo.

"O que é aquilo? Que Jutsu tão…forte…" – disse Naruto espantado.

"Prepara-te Kakashi, vai ser o NOSSO fim!" – disse o líder correndo na direcção de Kakashi que não se conseguia levantar, ignorando Sasuke e Naruto que estavam ao lado do ninja do Sharingan.

"Naruto, não podemos deixar…" – para bom entendedor meia palavra bastava e Naruto compreendeu logo o que Sasuke quis dizer.

"Sim, vamos Sasuke."

"Esperem…" – disse Kakashi tentando impedi-los de começar a correr, mas estes não lhe obedeceram.

Sasuke e Naruto corriam contra o inimigo enquanto preparavam nas suas mãos os seus melhores ataques, Naruto não precisou de nenhum Bunshin para realizar o Rasengan e nem se apercebeu disso, enquanto Sasuke fez o Chidori num instante, intensamente forte. Quando o colapso estava quase a acontecer apenas se ouviram as vozes dos jovens e uma explosão enorme.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

Kakashi tentava ver, mas não conseguia utilizar o Sharingan pois este fazia-lhe doer todo o corpo. Aos poucos a nuvem de fumo ia começando a desaparecer e viu-se as sombras de Sasuke e Naruto a fazer um esforço para continuarem de pé.

"Conseguimos Sasuke…" – disse Naruto com as pernas a tremer.

"Sim! Finalmente todos os nossos pesadelos acabaram…" – disse Sasuke olhando o corpo desfeito do inimigo e de seguida abraçando Naruto.

"Pensei por um momento que íamos morrer…os meus braços queimaram com a explosão…" – disse o loiro enquanto mostrava algumas queimaduras e marcas nos seus braços.

"Temos de voltar para Konoha, o Kakashi também precisa de ser hospitalizado…o Sharingan deu cabo dele…"

Os dois jovens aproximaram-se do professor que estava sem força nenhuma para continuar a andar e ajudaram-no a fazer o caminho de volta para a vila.

-----

O sol ainda não tinha nascido e Sakura acordou aos berros. Nina e Mari que acordaram com o barulho foram rapidamente até ao quarto onde encontraram Sakura caída no chão. Assustaram-se.

"Sakura-chan, o que se passa?" – perguntou Mari ajudando a jovem a levantar-se.

"O bebé… ele… vai… ele…quer…nascer ahhhhhh!" – disse ela enquanto respirava ofegante.

"Já! Meu deus, vou já de imediato chamar a Tsunade, aguenta Sakura-chan, Mari, toma conta dela."

Nina saiu a correr em direcção à casa da Hokage, que assim que se apercebeu que já estava na altura do nascimento, se apressou a mandar dois ninjas buscarem Sakura e de tratar da sala para o parto. Shizune foi quem ajudou a Hokage a tratar de tudo.

"Tsunade-sama, o Kakashi e o resto do pessoal?" – perguntou Sakura enquanto respirava forte, já na cama do hospital.

"Eles estão a caminho, os membros da ANBU disseram-me que eles estavam a chegar e que a missão estava cumprida, agora pensa só em ter esta criança Sakura, sabes que vai ser um parto difícil."

_Eles estão bem, então eu agora posso ficar descansada…graças a deus…_ - pensou Sakura fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Mari e Nina esperavam impacientes no lado de fora, só pediam aos céus que os rapazes chegassem logo e ficaram felizes ao vê-los entrar. Kakashi vinha desmaiado nos ombros de Naruto e Sasuke e foi logo enviado para um quarto.

"Mari, Nina, o que fazem aqui?" – perguntou Naruto ao vê-las aflitas.

"O bebé da Sakura-chan está para nascer, ela já entrou em altura de parto…" – disse Nina.

"Já! Logo agora… e não podemos entrar?" – perguntou novamente o loiro.

"Não, a Tsunade-sama proibiu-nos…ela estava preocupada…" – disse Mari.

"Calma, vai correr tudo bem, agora temos que esperar."

Kakashi fora curado por vários médicos e deixado dormir. O seu corpo estava todo dorido e ele quase não aguentara acordado muito tempo. Naruto estava com as meninas na sala de espera e Sasuke no quarto com Kakashi, não aguentava estar tão nervoso ao lado das meninas, decidiu esperar no quarto onde o professor dormia.

-----

O choro de bebé dava para ser ouvido com clareza na sala onde Naruto esperava com as meninas. Já tinham passado quase quatro horas e finalmente ouviam a criança a dar voz ao mundo. Entreolharam-se os três felizes e abraçaram-se. Sasuke também ouviu o choro do filho de Kakashi e sorriu contente.

"O teu filho já nasceu Kakashi…está na altura de acordares." – Disse como se estivesse a falar normalmente para o professor, no entanto este continuava a dormir, sem imaginar do que se poderia passar fora do seu mundo de sonhos.

Shizune cuidou do bebé e Tsunade saiu frustrada na sala de parto, viu Naruto com as gémeas e pediu a uma delas que fosse rapidamente chamar Sasuke, não parecia estar muito feliz, o que fez o coração de Naruto dar um salto. Sasuke chegou acompanhado por Nina e todos ficaram à espera do que a Hokage tinha para lhes dizer.

"O parto correu bem. O Bebé é lindo, não é muito pesado, e é cheio de energia, mas…" – disse coma voz um pouco mais baixa.

"Mas…?" – Naruto era sempre o impaciente. – "Mas o que, Avó Tsunade?"

"Lamento, mas…a Sakura não resistiu…" – e ao ver os rostos de todos Tsunade esforçou-se para não chorar, virando-se e caminhando para um outro quarto. Nina agarrou-se a Sasuke e Mari a Naruto. Este ainda não queria acreditar em tal notícia.

"Não…" – disse. – "SAKURA-CHAN!" – gritou começando a chorar. Sasuke também chorava, embora mais controladamente. Era doloroso saber algo assim.

"Calma Naruto…já não vale a pena gritar…" – disse o moreno abraçando o namorado sentindo as lágrimas quentes deste na sua roupa.

"Mas Sasuke…ela tinha acabado de ser mãe…não é justo…simplesmente…não é…"

"Eu sei, mas nós não pudemos fazer nada…agora temos que dar o nosso apoio ao Kakashi e ao pequeno que acabou de nascer…temos que ser firmes, mostrar ao Kakashi o nosso apoio, ele ainda não sabe, então temos que ser firmes…." – Disse, pouco acreditando nas próprias palavras…mas tinha que ser assim. As meninas abraçaram-se as duas e choraram baixinho, mais um membro da sua família que se ia…mas tinham que ser fortes, como Sasuke dissera, Kakashi e o pequeno iam precisar de todo o apoio…

-----

Aos poucos foi acordando, sentindo algo leve em cima do seu peito. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um bebé a olha-lo sossegado, curioso. Não bastou muito até se aperceber de que bebé se tratava. Cabelos brancos e olhos verdes não podia ser muito difícil de perceber. Sentada numa cadeira num canto do quarto Tsunade sorria-lhe.

"Tens um filho lindo…" – disse ela vendo Kakashi pegar carinhosamente o bebé e a felicidade brilhar-lhe nos olhos.

"Quando é que ele nasceu? Onde está a Sakura?"

"Nasceu à três dias atrás…perfeitamente saudável e cheio de energia." – Disse ela, sentiu-se triste por ter que dar uma novidade nada agradável a Kakashi que a olhava à espera de uma resposta. – "Lamento Kakashi, mas a Sakura não aguentou depois do parto…"

Kakashi sentiu uma tristeza subir no seu peito. Ele já se tinha prevenido caso algo assim acontecesse, mas não queria acreditar que tinha mesmo acontecido. Olhou o seu filho que adormecia sossegadamente no seu colo. Lembrou-se de Sakura…

_Desculpa não ter ido contigo á consulta de hoje, mas o que disse a Tsunade-sama? O nosso filho é saudável? Não há nada de grave? Nenhum problema?_

_Calma Kakashi, uma pergunta de cada vez. O nosso filho é super saudável, um guloso se queres que te diga, não tem nada de grave, nenhuma doença detectada…nada. _

_Então porque esse olhar triste…? _

_Porque…porque a Tsunade-sama disse-me que o parto ia ser difícil por eu ainda ser muito nova e não ter o corpo cem por cento desenvolvido e por ter tido alguns problemas internos…e eu poderia, acabar mal…_

_Mas…isso é só uma hipótese, temos que pensar positivo. Por isso eu digo que não deves fazer nada de esforços, o mínimo possível Sakura, para o teu bem, e do nosso filho. _

_É, tens razão…mas tenho medo, se eu morrer promete-me que não deixarás o nosso filho sofrer, que vais cuidar dele bem que…_

_Chiu, não digas isso, Sakura, pensa positivo. Não vais morrer, vais ver o nosso filho crescer e viver feliz…trata de sorrir e pensar no que poderá ser bom… _

Nem tudo tinha corrido como o esperado. Sakura morrera e Kakashi iria cumprir o que ela lhe pedira. Não ia deixar o pequeno Sakumo sofrer, dar-lhe-ia uma vida merecida e cuidar dele o mais bem possível, nem que para isso tivesse que recusar missões. Agora estava o seu pequeno, o pequeno que Sakura lhe tinha deixado… um pedaço dela também…

"Vou-te deixar com o teu filho, queres que deixe os mais novos entrar? Eles estão ali ansiosos de e ver e poder dar-te o apoio…" – disse Tsunade enquanto se dirigia á porta. Kakashi deu um "sim" rouco e ela avisou que Kakashi já acordara e que eles poderiam entrar para o ver.

-----

A morte de Sakura fora um rasgão no coração de várias pessoas na vila. Todos os seus amigos estiveram no seu funeral desolados e completamente feridos. Naruto e Sasuke ficaram bem afastados do enorme grupo de pessoas, assim como Kakashi e Sakumo que brincava com um pequeno ursinho que as gémeas lhe tinham dado. Foram várias as mensagens de saudade e de dor ditas e pensadas. Ino estava incontrolável, não queria acreditar, não era justo, Sakura ainda era tão nova, tinha um filho para cuidar…não deveria ter partido assim…Shikamaru era o único que a conseguia acalmar.

O tempo foi passando e aos poucos o pequeno Sakumo crescia, sempre rodeado de Mari, Nina, Sasuke e Naruto, que não havia um único dia em que não estavam com Kakashi. Este parecia ter recuperado bem, pois já não era a primeira vez que via uma pessoa amada morrer de um momento para o outro…

"Kakashi-sensei, nós voltaremos daqui a algum tempo…vamos finalmente fazer a nossa viagem, aproveitar para esclarecer as ideias e a mente…"

"Sim, acho que é uma óptima ideia, e qual da meninas levam com vocês?"

"A Nina, a Mari diz que quer ficar ao seu lado, é normal… cuide bem do meu afilhado, quando eu voltar quero vê-lo a andar e a dizer Naruto por todo o lado." – Disse o loiro sorrindo.

"Primeiro ainda terá que dizer Pai, depois ensino-lhe o teu nome…" – disse Kakashi rindo-se. Não largava Sakumo um único momento, tinha-o sempre preso ao seu peito, num utensílio próprio que Tsunade lhe tinha oferecido. Isso não o incomodava de forma nenhuma, nem mesmo quando lia os seus livros. Já se tinha habituado a uma vida diferente.

"Então até mais Kakashi-sensei." – Disse Naruto carregando consigo a sua mala de viagem. Nina e Sasuke tinham chegado e despedindo-se do professor e de Mari que ficou com Kakashi.

"Adeus, e voltem rápido…" – disse Mari acenando á irmã.

"Sim, cuida bem deles Mari…" – disse Nina enquanto acompanhava Sasuke e Naruto.

Os portões da vila fecharam-se a Kakashi voltou para sua casa junto com Mari e Sakumo que acabara por adormecer. A rotina deles era sempre a mesma, logo pela manhã, depois do pequeno-almoço, fazer uma visita até ao túmulo de Sakura e depois passearem com o pequeno. De uma coisa todos tinham a certeza, Sakura não ia simplesmente ser esquecida, pois os olhos de Sakumo não permitiam que isso acontecesse.

-----

**Continua...**

**Proximo Capitulo - Último! **

* * *

**N/a:** Postei mais rapido este! Eheh...bom...não me matem...eu odeio a Sakura, mas não a matei por isso...foi porque eu pensei bastante em matar o Kakashi, mas surgiram-me outras ideias em mente então eu preferi assim...eu depois talvez faça uma fic em que a Sakura se dê bem... -- ... ¬¬"

O proximo capitulo já é o ultimo...mas eu estive a pensar e acho que não vão ficar apenas por aqui as coisas...depois logo vêem...

Obrigado a todos os comentários que recebo e a voces que perdem o vosso tempo a ler esta história. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Beijos **

**Nina-chan**


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**1 Ano depois… **

"Sakumo anda cá, não fujas de mim!" – Mari andava desesperada de um lado para o outro atrás de Sakumo que não parava quieto. Kakashi estava na academia a falar com Iruka e Shizune, estes já namoravam à algum tempo e á bem pouco tempo tinham tido uma menina, ao qual deram o nome de Kyara, muito pequenina, mas uma beleza aos olhos de quem lhe dava atenção. Iruka estava um pai babado e Kakashi sempre que podia dava-lhe alguns conselhos. Assustaram-se com o barulho da porta da sala a abrir e Mari a entrar disparada atrás de Sakumo que vinha a rir-se e a fugir da menina.

"Sakumo!" – Mari gritou e quando se ia preparar para correr atrás do menino novamente, caiu. – "Eu desisto, não o consigo apanhar… Kakashi, trata do teu filho…" – disse ela cruzando os braços.

"Eheh, Sakumo, anda cá ao pai." – Disse Kakashi estendendo os braços, o pequeno riu-se e correu para Kakashi que o pegou ao colo. Mari ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu e riu-se.

"Tal pai tal filho…" – comentou.

"Muito parecidos…o Sakumo-kun vai ser igualzinho ao Kakashi, é só esperar para verem!" – disse Iruka rindo-se.

"Bem, acho que nós vamos andando, já está na hora do lanche do menino e parece-me que ele daqui nada está a chorar e a pedir comida." – Disse Kakashi despedindo-se do casal amigo e saindo com Mari em direcção a casa.

"MARI!" – um grito vindo do portão da vila, fez Kakashi e Mari pararem de andar. Aquela voz não lhes era desconhecida, viraram-se e sorriram!

"Nina, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" – disse Mari enquanto corria para abraçar a irmã. Finalmente aqueles três tinham chegado. Continuavam na mesma, menos Nina que estava mais alta e com os cabelos mais compridos. Um outro sorriso no rosto da irmã, de certo que a viagem tinha-lhe feito bem.

"Finalmente chegaram!" – disse Kakashi. Sakumo, olhou para aquelas três pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar, ficou a olha-los, desconfiado.

Naruto vinha com uma bebé nos braços. O que fez Kakashi e Mari olharem interrogativos para ele. Apercebendo-se de que os olhares eram constante nele, ele corou e riu-se.

"Quem é?" – perguntou Mari olhando para o bebé. Sasuke e Nina entreolharem-se e o moreno corou. Naruto também.

"É a Enya! A minha filha e do Sasuke…" – disse Naruto corado, quem olhasse para Sasuke perguntaria se aquilo não era nenhum tomate ou uma lata de tinta vermelha.

"Quê? Como assim, filha do Naruto e do Sasuke?" – perguntou Mari admirada. Kakashi riu-se, o que fez Sakumo rir, mesmo sem perceber nada.

"Qual dos dois sofreu da gravidez?" – perguntou o professor ainda a rir-se e a imaginar qual deles seria.

"Fui eu, eu sou o melhor para estas coisas…" – disse Naruto já rindo-se também. A menina ao colo dele acordou e ficou a olhar para todos ali e ao ver Sasuke, riu-se e começou a pedir-lhe colo. O moreno riu-se e pegou na sua filha que ficou satisfeita com o colo de Sasuke, Naruto olhou-os de lado, fingindo-se zangado.

"Ainda não percebi nada, Alguém me explica o que se passou? Desde quando é que homens tem filhos com outros homens!" – gritou Mari querendo saber o que era tudo aquilo que a estava a deixar confusa.

"Eu explico, mas tem calma." – Disse Nina. – "O Naruto possui um Jutsu, que ele denomina Sexy No Jutsu. Esse Jutsu transforma-o em mulher, temporariamente ou não, isso depende da vontade dele permanecer daquela forma. E então Mari, já percebeste ou queres um desenho?"

"Sexy No Jutsu? Hum… não preciso de desenho, não sou burra! **u.u**" – disse Mari percebendo finalmente o que a irmã queria dizer.

"Bem e se fosse-mos todos para casa? Aqui á porta da vila é que não dá jeito nenhum ficarmos, e já passa da hora do lanche do meu filho." – Disse Kakashi começando a caminhar novamente.

"Sim!" – disseram todos, seguindo o professor.

Decidiram ir todos para a casa de Kakashi, que agora estava completamente modificada. Um pouco maior e totalmente mobilada de variadas coisas. Na sala havia um enorme "parque" onde Sasuke e Kakashi deixaram os seus filhos a brincarem. Enya e Sakumo começaram logo a brincar. A menina era um pouco mais nova que Sakumo mas era simpática e muito brincalhona. Ambos começaram logo a dar-se bem.

Nina contava animada como fora toda a viagem, os pormenores do parto e das dores de Naruto quando estava grávido. Sasuke só corava ou se ria, de certeza que se falasse, a timidez o ia impedir de contar as coisas bem. Nina tinha mais genica para contar essas partes engraçadas.

"E depois o Naruto só dizia assim: - AHHHH **Quero morrer! Matem-me, não aguento mais estas dores!** **SASUKE!** – e o mais engraçado era ver o Sasuke a correr de um lado para o outro com toalhas e água. No fim, quem fazia as coisas era eu…" – contava Nina cheia de entusiasmo.

"Pois, mas doía mesmo… um dia quando fores mãe vais ver as dores que são, depois eu vou lá estar para gozar contigo!" – disse Naruto na brincadeira.

"Bem, parece que foi muito divertida a vossa viagem, que bom! Mas pensam que nós aqui não nos divertimos? Enganam-se!" – disse Mari rindo-se.

"Então, o que se passou por aqui?" – perguntou Naruto curioso.

"Vocês deviam ter visto o Kakashi quando o Sakumo começou a andar. Ninguém o apanhava, e ainda hoje eu não consigo apanha-lo, mas corria por todo o lado, riscava as paredes, deixava cair os livros… Vocês estão a imaginar a cara do Kakashi quando viu a sua colecção de livros do **_Icha Icha Paradise_** completamente arruinada no chão e alguns deles riscados." – Os três recém chegados levaram as mãos a boca e riram-se ás gargalhadas, até mesmo Sasuke que se tinha mantido mais quieto. Kakashi riu-se também, na altura ficara doido, mas o pobre Sakumo fazia as coisas inocentemente.

"Mas claro, depois de ver tudo no chão e estragado, o Kakashi comprou logo os livros que faltavam e guardou-os onde nem mesmo eu sei onde estão." – Disse por fim Mari.

"Exactamente, ninguém sabe onde estão e eu não vou dizer!" – disse Kakashi, como se tivesse medo que algo parecido acontecesse mais uma vez.

"O tempo passou a voar, parece que foi ontem que nós partimos e agora já aqui estamos. O Sakumo cresceu tanto, a Enya está a crescer cada vez mais rápido e não sei… é estranho, mas é tão bom estar de volta." – Disse Nina parecendo nostálgica. Mari desconfiou de algo só de olhar para a irmã, mas falaria com ela mais tarde, iam ter tempo para falarem sozinhas.

-----

Depois de falarem com Tsunade e de lhes apresentarem Enya, Sasuke e Naruto voltaram ao dia a dia da vila de Konoha. Muita coisa tinha mudado, mas no fundo continuava tudo na mesma. Os seus amigos, eram tantas as saudades… muitos deles também já tinham começado a juntar os trapinhos e a criar família. Como diria Sandaime, Konoha estava a florescer mais uma vez.

Estavam os três sentados num parque a olhar o pôr-do-sol, Enya sentada entre os dois quase a dormir, mas não chegou a adormecer pois ouviu o palrar de Sakumo. Sasuke e Naruto olharam e viram Kakashi a chegar com o seu pequeno ao colo.

"Podemos juntar-nos a vocês?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro, senta-te ai Kakashi." – Disse Sasuke arranjando um espaço para o professor se sentar.

"Parece que eles vão ser bons amigos…" – disse Kakashi observando Sakumo fazer festinhas no rosto de Enya que por sua vez fazia o mesmo ao pequeno.

"Ou talvez mais do que isso…" – comentou Naruto rindo-se. Sasuke arregalou os olhos mas acabou por se rir também.

No quarto que Mari tinha, em casa de Kakashi, as duas gémeas falavam sobre o que se tinha passado, o que tinham aprendido, as pessoas que tinham conhecido, e Nina continuava com um olhar sonhador. Mari decidiu então que já era altura de confrontar a irmã e saber o que a tinha deixado tão feliz e a leste.

"Vá Nina, não tens segredos para mim, diz-me lá o que é que aconteceu para estares assim tão contente desde que chegaste!" – disse Mari olhando curiosa para a irmã que corou e olhou sonhadora para a janela.

"Nada de especial…" – disse fingindo-se de desapercebida.

"Nina! Não inventes, diz-me lá… olha que assim também não te conto as coisas interessantes que aconteceram por aqui."

"Pronto, está bem, eu conto." – Disse finalmente Nina, no fundo também queria saber como tinham sido os tempos livres da irmã. – "Eu conheci um rapaz…"

"Só podia! De onde ele é? Como é? Que idade tem? Quero saber tudo…" – disse Mari.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez Mari. Sou só uma… bom, chama-se Haruki, tem a nossa idade, é da vila oculta da Areia e é… simplesmente lindo!" – disse Nina rindo-se da própria figura.

"Parece que ficaste mesmo apaixonada Nina, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? **O.O**" – Nina corou e ficou por momentos calada, num outro mundo. – "Hey! Nina, diz logo, estás a deixar-me curiosa."

"Bem, não aconteceu nada de mais entre nós… quando eu e ele nos despedimos, ele beijou-me nos lábios e disse que me queria voltar a ver. Mas depois tivemos que ir embora e não falamos mais."

"Quê! Um beijo… que lindo! É óptimo o nosso primeiro beijo né? Maravilhoso!" – só depois de falar é que Mari caiu na realidade e tapou a boca. Foi a vez de Nina olha-la e começar-lhe a fazer perguntas. Não tinha como escapar agora.

"Agora és tu Mari, o que se passou enquanto eu estive fora?"

"Eu? Eheh, pronto, eu conto! Eu também arranjei uma pessoa…" – disse sorrindo feliz para a irmã.

"Sério? Quem?" – perguntou Nina cada vez mais curiosa.

"Aquele rapaz que eu sempre fiquei de olho lá na academia, o Konohamaru, ele está tão lindo mana, se tu o visses, no nosso aniversário até me deu um ramo de rosas, fiquei sem saber o que dizer."

"O Konohamaru? Bem, eu sempre disse que vocês ainda iam acabar juntos, e quem deu o primeiro passo?"

"Fui eu…no dia em que ele me deu as flores, nós fomos os dois sozinhos dar uma volta e pronto… eu arranjei coragem e dei-lhe um beijo. Pensei que ele fosse recusar, mas fiquei mesmo feliz quando ele me correspondeu…"

"E agora? Estão a namorar?"

"Sim, estamos…ainda assim discretamente, mas estamos…"

"Que bom mana, fico feliz por ti, espero que vocês sejam felizes, mesmo a sério." – Disse Nina dando um abraço a irmã. Mari sorriu e abraçou Nina também.

"Mas diz-me lá Nina, o que foram vocês fazer á vila da Areia?"

"O Naruto tem lá um amigo! Chama-se Gaara e se queres saber, é LINDO, **O.O** e melhor, tem a idade do Naruto e já é um Kazekage! Não é de falar muito, mas pareceu-me minimamente simpático. Fartou-se de brincar com a Enya. Então passamos por lá para fazer uma visita e descansar um pouco. Ainda bem que paramos lá…"

"Tou mesmo a ver que na próxima missão, que tivermos que fazer á vila da Areia, vai ser muito interessante…eheh."

"Nem mais…"

-----

Ainda haveriam de existir muitas dificuldades, problemas e espinhos no caminho que todos iniciavam agora, mas desde que estivessem todos unidos acreditavam na felicidade e alegria. Naruto e Sasuke estavam mais felizes do que nunca, então agora com a pequena Enya, Kakashi cada vez mais ligado a Sakumo, que se estava a tornar um autêntico pai, Shizune e Iruka também aparentavam ser felizes com a pequena Kyara… Mari e Nina iam agora começar a verdadeira fase de se apaixonar e conhecer os caminhos do amor. Talvez seja um longo caminho, mas juntas, sempre ficariam felizes e enfrentariam as dificuldades…**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Acho que está pronta…seriamente estou a pensar em fazer uma continuação. Como já disse, adorei escrever e acho que a Rei vai gostar também. Fãs da Sakura, desculpem-me, eu retirei-a da Fiction… mas antes, eu tinha pensado em tirar o Kakashi, mas depois surgiu-me este final e eu não resisti. xD

Obrigado a todos os que acompanharam a fiction, espero não vos ter desiludido…e quando eu postar a continuação, espero que também gostem )

Beijos

**Musicas utilizadas: **

_Paulo Gonzo – Sei-te de cor_

_James Blunt – You're Beautiful_

_Di-rect – Don't Kill me Tonight_

**Personagens da minha autoria: **

_Izumi Nina_

_Izumi Mari _

_Enya_

_Kyara_

_Asuka Haruki_

_Sakumo **(1)**_

_**(1) **O personagem Sakumo, também é do criador de Naruto, no entanto, apenas os nomes, a caracterização deste, que talvez será feita na continuação da Fiction, é obra da minha cabeça, com a ajuda e inspiração de Sakura e Kakashi, respectivos pais. _

Acho que já não tenho muito a dizer, a não ser que se divirtam a ler, quem gostar e que deixe a sua opinião, a sua critica (construtiva) e se gostariam de ler uma continuação, até porque eu estou muito virada para esse lado.

_**ReiOwan:** Já sabes que é dedicada a ti né? Escuso de falar muito mais… Beijos! Doru-te migah! _

**Nina-chan **


End file.
